Ranko's Honor
by Cloud-Dreamer
Summary: Ranma meets Ranko and a lesson in life school ensues.


_A Ranma fan fiction_

Started - 1 June 2000                            Completed – 2 August 2000

Last revised - 10 May 2004                    Reason - typos

Disclaimer:  Ranma ½ and all associated characters are the property of Rumiko Takahashi.  This fan-fiction isn't intended for commercial use but is rather a tribute to the 'Ranma-universe' idea.

 =  =  =  =  =

Ranko's Honor             by  Cloud  Dreamer 

 =  =  =  =  =

Nabiki looked at the battered body lying before her.  "Ranma, Ranma, when will you learn to keep your mouth shut?"

Kasumi murmured, "Oh, my.  I guess Ranma will miss dinner."  She quietly laid a moist cloth on Ranma's face triggering the transformation as she cleaned the remains of Akane's cooking off the youth's face."

Nabiki chuckled, "Looks as if dinner didn't miss Ranma though."  She turned serious for a moment.  "Kasumi, do you think this will ever change?  I mean Akane has got to know how bad her cooking is by now, doesn't she?  And the two of them, honestly, will they ever admit what they feel about each other?"

Kasumi's ever present smile faltered momentarily and then slowly faded.  She sat there in silence a few moments before whispering.  "Nabiki, I think Akane does know, but she keeps hoping, hoping that next time will be different.  She's getting desperate, but it's already too late.  Her abuse, coupled with the lack of support for Ranma from anybody else, especially his parents, has killed Ranma's love and maybe his spirit as well."

Nabiki sat back surprised, "Kasumi, what do you mean.  Ranma's the same macho jerk he's always been!  Not even Saffron or the failed wedding attempt changed that."

"No," she sighed, "He's just going through the motions anymore.  His eyes are flat, lifeless."

Nabiki sat back stunned.  But as she thought over the last few months she could see what Kasumi meant.  Ranma's life could be reduced to a couple of dozen actions and conditioned responses.  See Akane, issue insult, get malleted.  See Kuno, dodge then trash.  Get glomped by Shampoo, get malleted etc.  But lately, his heart wasn't in the insults.  Sometimes he didn't say anything and usually got malleted anyway as that was what was apparently scripted even if he had missed his cue.  And nobody else really cared.

Her attention was drawn back to Ranma as the girl gasped, 'NO' and struggled against an invisible foe.  Nabiki studied the small but busty redhead lying on the floor before her and wondered what was happening in her mind.

 =  =  =  =  =  

Ranma shook his head to clear it and looked about himself.  Even though there was a layer of clouds encompassing the area, he recognized Jusenkyo easily.  Ignoring the urge to rise and explore, he remained sitting, well aware that this was a dream.

He noticed a figure struggling out of one of the pools and watched as a petite redhead stood up out of the pool and slowly approached him.  He smiled slightly as he studied the body.  He had to admit that his girl side really did look cute.

Ranko noticed both his gaze and smile.  She blushed faintly, "You're a pervert, you know?"

Ranma grinned, "Hey, it ain't like I haven't see that before.  Gotta admit we both look good."

She grinned back, "Yeah, guess so.  Gimme your shirt Ranma and quit staring at me before I knock you into next week."

Ranma turned his back and then handed her his shirt.  "You know this is just a dream.  You could have just thought some clothing into existence."

"No and yes," Ranko replied.  "Yes this is a dream but you seem to be the only thing real.  That is why I couldn't make clothes.  I needed them from you to have any."

Ranma turned troubled eyes to her.  "You know you aren't real?"

Ranko lightly smacked him on the forehead.  "Ranma, I'm part of you – that makes me real too.  But not independent."

"Real?"  Ranma asked.  "Aren't you the spirit of the drowned girl from the spring?"

"No," sighed Ranko.  "My tale is even sadder than hers.  At least she was born and had a life before she died."  She looked at him with tears glimmering at the edges of her eyes.  "I am you, the side of you that pops taught you to reject, push down into your subconscious and out of sight."

"No way I was ever a girl.  It was just that damned spring," sputtered Ranma.

Ranko shrugged, snapped her fingers and changed genders. 

Ranma's eyes glazed over momentarily; then he recovered, quickly checked to see if he had changed and  . . .  paused.  He relaxed, "Ok, what just happened.  You're trying to tell me something and it's not related to being either a boy or a girl."

Ranko smiled as she snapped her fingers a second time.  She remarked as an aside, "I prefer to be a girl if you're a guy, somehow I don't feel quite like I'm talking to myself."  She cocked her head to the side, "You ok with that?"

"Yeah, thanks." He smiled as her gentleness relaxed him a bit more.

"Ranma," she started softly.  "I am all the things that were originally part of you that pops tried to get rid off."  She locked gazes with him, "pop said a gentle person was a loser.  Well, I am gentle.  Pop was disgusted by anything associated with the feminine stereotype.  That is why I am comfortable being female.  None of the stuff pops beat out of 'you' is really male or female, it was just part of who you were originally born to be."

Ranma's brow furrowed in thought.  "You mean I was already cursed to be both male and female?"

Ranko slapped her palm to her head with an audible snap as she murmured 'idiot'.  She sighed and turned a warm smile to him.  "Ranma, half of your ancestors were female.  Are you really surprised that you would have some traits in common with them?"

Ranma thought a few moments and then blushed, "Sorry, I guess I really was an idiot.  But I guess I still don't really understand what you are trying to say.  Are you also all the bad stuff that pops didn't want me to be."  He paused, considering.  "That would explain the demon girl that Happosai split from me, she was you!"  He concluded as he backed away from her and prepared to defend himself.

She shrugged and smiled, "Right and wrong too.  She was the dark side of both of us.  She manifested as a girl because you are intrinsically a guy.  But no, I'm not her.  She is the evil that you could have been but chose not to be.  I am merely true parts of you that you have either rejected or suppressed."

Ranma could not but relax slightly as he returned her smile.  "So why am I having a talk with myself."

Ranko grimaced.  "I think it has to do with the bump on your noggin that 'dear, sweet' Akane put there."

Ranma's smile vanished instantly but before he could say anything, she locked eyes with him and continued grimly.  "You are getting desperate and suicidal, so your subconscious or something summoned us both to work this out."

Ranma's jaws tightened with anger but before he could snap at her, they both noticed something approaching from the springs off to one side of their dreamscape.  It was a glowing blob and as it approached, they both took defensive stances near each other. 

It stopped a short distance from them and slowly assumed the form of a tall willowy Chinese girl with long curly dark hair.

She smiled at them and simply announced, "I summoned you.  I am the 'spirit' if you will, of your curse.  Call me Kikuko if you want."

"Why?" queried Ranma relaxing only slightly.

She sat down before them as she answered.  "Besides those cursed by accident or their own foolishness, the cursed springs also draw those with strong spirits to them both for punishment or for healing."  She grimaced, "both your father and friend Ryouga were to be punished for rather unacceptable character flaws.  Since neither are correcting those shortcoming, neither will be cured."

Ranma's eyes tightened in anger, "So what did I do to get punished with a curse?"

Kikuko smiled up at both them.  "Nothing."  She smiled at their matching stunned and puzzled looks.  She patted the ground before her for them to sit down and then continued after they sat down together but still well away from her.  "You were not summoned for punishment, but for healing."

"Healing!" they both exclaimed together.

Ranma heard Ranko mutter 'oh, I see' before he snarled.  "How the hell can a curse to turn into a girl heal me of something I wasn't even sick of."

Kikuko merely cocked an eyebrow at the pair for a few moments before Ranko picked up her cue and answered.  "Ranma, the two of us, well my existence represents a sickness; a mental health problem.  Because your original personality was fractured, you have problems dealing with people very well among other things."  She paused and softly continued.  "This is one of the things that is leading you towards suicide."

Kikuko softly asked, "Ranma, do you want to wake up and return to your life as it is and as you are?"

Ranma slowly shook his head negatively as he sat there.

Ranko leaned in toward him and loosely embraced him.  He hesitated a few moments before hugging her gently to himself for a few moments.

"No," He quietly replied, "There is nobody and nothing out there that I would miss never seeing again."

Ranko released him but began to idly massage his back with one hand.  "Kikuko, why have you called the two of us here?  It's pretty obvious that you want something to change but neither of us have any idea of what it is."

Kikuko looked from one to the other a few times before replying.  "The curse that each one receives is specific for the need of each.  You appear before me as a manifestation of both your forms.  Yet you are really only one body, one person.  Your cure is for your split spirits and minds to become one mind and spirit as well.  Once that happens then your curse will be released."  Before Ranma could protest she continued.  "Ranma, the curse is NOT the cause of your problems.  It does make it worse I agree, but the real problem is that you have rejected half of who you are and that is slowly killing your spirit and crippling your mind."

"Hey, I ain't no half wit" protested Ranma.

"Humm, no I'd say it was less than that" countered Ranko.  "I'd guess maybe about a third wit."  Seeing his puzzled look, she continued.  "Ranma, it takes mental energy and potential to suppress me.  A lot of your potential smarts are locked up not only in me but in keeping me out of sight."

"Actually," interrupted Kikuko, "It gets even worse than that.  You each have your own mental talents."  She pointed to Ranma, "Ranma has an eidetic memory when it comes to martial arts, but a memory like a sieve for everything else."

She pointed to the redhead, "You on the other hand, have an eidetic memory for everything else."  She shrugged and continued, "You are individually both fairly smart, but you were originally a genius before you fragmented."

Ranma whispered softly, "And in the spirit area, I suppose the things that I really need to help me cope with the craziness about me are things that I shoved over to Ranko."

Ranko leaned her head against his shoulder, "Yeah, you got it.  Sometimes I get so furious when I see what is going on.  But there is nothing I can do to do anything about it.  I got one chance to try to fix everything but I sort of screwed it up too; just like you did but differently."

Ranma grinned and pulled Ranko's pigtail lightly.  "Yeah, I eventually remembered that episode where I believed I was a girl.  I take it that that was you?"  At her nod, he continued.  "The strangest thing about that was that while it was happening and even after I remembered it later, I still felt that I was me.  Despite believing I was a girl, I was still me and I was happy for the first time.

"Ah," interrupted Kikuko with a slight blush.  "I intervened in that a bit.  I provided some of the familiarity with being female and comfortable as a girl.  Part of what you felt was me stealing a moment to live a little bit again.  Sorry."

Ranma grinned in relief, "Great, for awhile I was worried that I was really a girl."

Ranko rolled her eyes, "I'm a baka."  She smacked Ranma on the back of the head lightly.  "Idiot, we are both a girl and guy.  Maybe we didn't start that way but it was a result of our separation and was made worse by the curse.  It's also part of the cure of the curse.  We have to be both for the cure to even be able to happen.  That doesn't mean we have to be either one or the other but we can be either or both as we choose."

Frowning, Ranma glanced at Kikuko for confirmation and grimaced in distaste when she nodded. 

Ranma held up a hand when Kikuko started to say something.  "How much time do we have to get this done?  I mean, what's going on outside this dream I'm having?"

Kikuko grimly answered, "Ranma, you're dying right now.  In a way you have as much time as you need to work this out.  You won't die for awhile, probably months, but if you solve this problem you will waken cured and well."

Ranma accepted this knowledge calmly.  "Ok, I think I've had enough for now.  I need to think this over."  He turned to Ranko, "Hey other self, wanta spar?  Nah, I forgot you're into flower arranging and other girly stuff."

Ranko grinned.  "Actually, I've decided that I would love to kick your tail, pervert."

"Yeah, you and what other tomboy?" he smirked.

Ranko jumped at him leg extended in a kick.  He ducked and pivoted expecting to see her land behind his original position.  But she rebounded off a tree that suddenly appeared and nailed him between the eyes as he turned to face her.

"Forgot that this was a dreamscape, didn't you."  She smirked. 

He grinned up at her from the ground.  "I'm not the only one who forgot to take advantage of that.  You forgot to dream up panties didn't you, 'red'?"

"Eeepp," yelped Ranko as she jumped back and quickly clothed herself in more than just Ranma's shirt.

"So why didn't you do that at first?" asked Ranma as a new shirt appeared on him.

"Couldn't," she replied.  "Not until you recognized me as an integral part of you did I gain the ability to manipulate our surroundings even a little bit."

Ranma looked at the image of the springs and Kikuko sitting watching them.  He nodded, "So we are all three real then in one way or another."

"Yeah," Ranko nodded, "And so is the situation."

"So what do we do now?  I don't think I wanta spar after all."  Ranma added.

Ranko took his hand and lead him back to Kikuko where they sat down together in front of her closer than before.

"Now what?" asked Ranko.

"I'm sorry."  Kikuko responded.  "This has to be your solution.  There are a lot of potential solutions; from just bad where you die, up to you waking up but insane to good ones that more or less allow you to go on sort of living as you were to really good ones that give you a real chance for happiness.  But it has to be your solution, not my suggestion."  With that she suddenly turned watery and flowed back into the springs.  "I'll be waiting for you when you are ready."  They heard her whisper.

 =  =  =  =  =  

Akane whimpered, "It's his fault.  If only he hadn't made me so mad.  Oh, Doctor Tofu, tell me he's going to be ok?" she pleaded.

Tofu sighed, "I'm sorry Akane.  He's got a pretty bad concussion including some evidence of internal bleeding of the brain, there is a chance he may never awaken.  If he does wake, he may have permanent brain damage."

Akane turned, ran out and collapsed into Kasumi's arms.  "I didn't mean to hurt him.  He just confuses me so much.  He makes me so mad.  I didn't mean it.  If he gets well, I promise to never hit him again!"

Kasumi held the crying girl and softly remarked.  "How many times have you made and broken that promise?  It doesn't mean anything anymore Akane."  Akane started crying harder and collapsed onto a couch in the clinic waiting room.

 =  =  =  =  =  

Ranma and Ranko wandered around the dreamscape.  They created a campsite and supplies but were unable to leave the area of the springs.

As they prepared for bed, they heard the sound of crying, someone wildly sobbing in near hysteria.  It was soft and seemed to come from no particular direction.  Ranma sighed and remarked sadly, "Akane."

Ranko nodded, hugged him in sympathy and then entered the elaborate Arabian Nights tent she had dreamed up – complete with attached hot bath.

Ranma looked at her tent, then back at his small pup tent and rolled his eyes upward to the starlit sky above them.  He got a thoughtful look on his face, walked past some dream trees beyond Ranko's tent and then paused to concentrate as he created a replica of the Tendou home and dojo.   Soon he was soaking in the furo, luxuriating in the heat.

He woke the next morning to find Ranko sitting next to his bed.  "Why?" She asked as she gestured about them.

"Because" he answered, "It's the only home I've ever had."

"That's sad."  She then took his hand and pulled him to his feet.  Still holding his hand she led him outside and well away from the Tendou compound.  She stopped, still holding his hand and concentrated.  A modest home appeared, one that Ranma recognized.  It was their mother's before it had been destroyed by the fiancé brigade.

"Ranma, Kikuko wasn't joking about me also having an eidetic memory.  This is the home of our childhood."  Ranko then led Ranma in and began to share the memories she had retained for them both.

 =  =  =  =  =  

Nodoka was furious with Akane, "I reject your engagement to my son.  I just got him back after loosing him for ten years and now your temper might just rob me of him."

"How dare you talk to my sister that way?" snarled Nabiki.  She blanched as Nodoka loosened the coverings slightly on her katana.

"Dare?"  She whispered, "How dare 'I'?  You question my integrity?  Nabiki, I could have you sent to prison for some of the abuse you have instigated of my minor child.  Before you even think of crossing me I suggest you get an attorney and check out the statute of limitations on prosecuting pimps and con artists."  She snarled, "I would be more than happy to assist you in establishing your proper legal credentials."

Nabiki blanched even further and backed up from the furious mother.  She ushered the sobbing Akane out of the hospital room and took her home.

 =  =  =  =  =  

Ranma smiled as he looked at the fire engine.  Ranko had been talking about how it was their favorite toy and how they had once had dreams of being a fireman.  Ranma grinned as he slowly recovered memories of driving the truck all over the house, siren screaming till his young voice was hoarse, putting out 'fires' with his favorite squirt gun.

Ranma looked at the small dojo next to the house.  "Mom never said anything about a dojo?"

Ranko shrugged her shoulder's, "If I had to guess, I'd bet mom had to sell that part of the property off to make ends meet.  But this was a part of our heritage."

Ranma followed Ranko in and gazed at the Saotome family crest that adorned the back wall.  "Ranko, ah . . . can we practice here a little bit.  It feels right."

Ranko blushed and scuffed her toe as she replied.  "I don't really remember all that much about martial arts.  I sort of have basic skills and a lot of reflexes when I was awake but 'I' don't really remember very much."

Ranma smirked, "So your threat to kick my tail was all bluff?"

She grinned impishly, "Yep, but I did get one good one in."

Ranma grinned, "To be honest, that's not what I remember best about the match 'red'."

Ranko colored and then laughed merrily as he blushed and turned away when she made her clothes vanish.

Ranma peeked over his shoulder and sighed quietly when he saw that Ranko was dressed again.  "So how about I share some of my memories.  I can teach you some of our family martial arts."

She nodded.  "I'd like that, thanks Ranma."

 =  =  =  =  =  

Ryouga looked at the sleeping young man.  He raised his umbrella but paused when he felt the katana at his jugular.  He blanched when he saw Ranma's mother.  "You would attack a helpless child?  You are no martial artist but an honorless ronin.  Leave while your head is still attached."  She hissed.

Ryouga protested, "You don't know what he's done to me.  He's a honorless coward . . ." He hesitated as he felt the pressure of the point increase at his throat.

"Tell me no stories."  She commanded.  "I judge by what I have seen.  I saw my son risk his life time and time again while you merely yelled about how offended you were.  I just now saw you attempt to attack him while he was injured and helpless.  I have seen NOTHING that shows you have any honor at all while my son has always demonstrated courage and a willingness to risk himself even for his enemies.  He has even helped you, you, a coward unable to recognize the soul of a true samurai when you are privileged to encounter one.  Get out of my sight."

Ryouga angrily backed away, aware of the small crowd that had witnessed the encounter and was scowling at him in distaste.  He protested, "I wouldn't have done anything."  He saw disbelief on every face.  He stumbled away knowing that his anger had damaged his reputation, perhaps irreparably.

 =  =  =  =  =  

Ranma was impressed.  "Ranko, I thought you said you only knew basic martial arts?"

She shrugged.  "I DID, but as you teach me, it seems to become a part of me, almost as if it had always been a part of me.  Yet at the same time, I know it wasn't until then."

Ranma frowned in thought, "Yeah, it was sort of the same way with the stuff you shared with me too."  He paused, thinking again until he noticed Ranko obviously sniffing the air. "What?"

She grinned "Don't strain yourself; I thought I smelled brain cells smoking themselves from overload."

"Ha!"  Snorted Ranma, "Funny, real funny Ranko."

She grinned impishly at him, "So, any idea about what is happening?"

"Yeah," Ranma replied somberly, "I think that as we share our experiences with each other, they become a part of both of us.  I think that this is part of what Kikuko meant about how our mind could become whole again.  I would guess anything that we don't share either gets lost or remains suppressed."

"Kami," sighed Ranko, "There are definitely some things that I hope to forget."  They both shuddered in unison as they thought of the cat-fist training.

"Cat-fist?"  Ranma guessed.  When Ranko nodded, he continued.  "That marked us both and I suspect that because it had such a deep affect, it's one of the things we won't be able to forget."

Ranko squinted at Ranma, "So, what are some of the things that maybe we shouldn't share?"  At his puzzled expression she continued, "I don't have all your memories.  I sort of faded out after the cat-fist and didn't wake again until Jusenkyo."

Ranma thought about it for a few moments and then asked with a blush, "Ranko, you . . . ah, you recall when Cologne locked me into girl form with the cat-tongue?"

She nodded and he continued, "Well there is part of that that I really would like to forget."  At her puzzled expression he rushed, "There is a lot of embarrassing stuff like that that we don't need to go into with each other."

Comprehension suddenly gleamed in Ranko's eyes.  "Oh, you mean about your first period.  How Kasumi found you whimpering in the bathroom trying to put a Band-Aid on your 'wound'."  She snickered and continued, "Then she went and prepared that special 'red beans and rice' meal for you too.  Kami, that was funny."

"Was NOT!" snarled Ranma.  He started to turn away when he felt her small hand on his arm. 

"Ranma," She asked, "Please don't suppress or reject stuff like this.  It's what makes our life interesting . . . and it's part of the healing we need."

Ranma frowned at the ground a few moments.  "I suppose you could have handled it better, right?"  He asked bitterly.

She shook her head slowly.  "Nah, I think I would have gone completely hysterical.  Remember that I was just as ignorant as you.  Ranma, you did good.  Given how strange the whole thing was, you did real good."

Ranma studied her face for a few moments before a faint smile graced his face, "Thanks, yeah, that had to be one of the scariest things to ever happen to me.  I wish it hadn't happened yet at the same time, it helps me understand girls just a little bit better.  Kasumi helped explain it pretty good for me."

 =  =  =  =  =  

Ukyou, Shampoo and Kodachi glared at Akane.  She snarled at them, "You can have that PERVERT.  I never wanted him in the first place."

Nabiki swung her sister around and backhanded her.  "You hypocrite!  You get jealous when anybody even looks at him.  Your damned temper has hospitalized him and may even end up with him dead and you charged with manslaughter and all you can do is call HIM names and denounce him.  You disgust me.  No wonder Auntie Saotome cancelled your engagement."  She snarled and then stalked off to her room.

Akane stared after her sister in shock.  She never even noticed the other girls leaving though she faintly heard Ukyou mutter 'about time'.

 =  =  =  =  =  

Ranko was idly swimming in the huge pool she had created.  She noticed that Ranma was doing some incredible high dives and seemed to relish the fact that he could swim as a guy here.  One thing puzzled her though.  She swam toward him only to have him out swim her and retreat to the diving board again.  She waited in the water below and grabbed him as soon as he surfaced.  "Ranma, what's wrong, why are you avoiding me?"

"You're crazy, Ranko.  I'm just enjoying myself." He said as he attempted to shake her off.  He stopped as he noticed the sad expression she wore.

She noticed that he was blushing faintly as he looked at the less than modest swimsuit she wore and she began to get a hint of the problem.  "You still aren't really comfortable with girls or being a girl are you?" she asked.

Ranma's gaze was distracted as he sorted through the hundreds of possible retorts he could make.  Just as he opened his mouth, she surged forward and pushed his head under the water.  He rose to the surface sputtering, "What did you do that for you spitfire tomboy?  You are so . . ." His voice trailed off as he noticed that Ranko was male and wearing trunks too.

Ranko spoke softly, "Ok Ranma.  If something that simple is more than you can face and deal with, then I'll make it easier on you."  With that he swam toward the high dive and soon executed a dive more difficult than any Ranma had yet attempted.

Ranma grinned, "That was good Ranko, but I'll bet I can do better."

Ranko smirked, "Go for it man.  We'll see if you can make good on your boast."  He replied in their quiet baritone.

Ranma's grin faltered, this wasn't quite what he was expecting, but he couldn't put his finger on what was wrong.  He climbed up to the board and nailed a quadruple forward loop.  He surfaced to see Ranko give him a thumbs up as he ascended the latter. 

He treaded water and watched as Ranko paused on the high board.  He grew impatient and urged him to hurry.  "Come on Ranko, let's see you beat that."

Ranko shrugged and walked back to the beginning of the board, paused and then sprang forward into a nearly perfect high reverse swan dive, entering the water with hardly a whisper of sound.

Ranma waited for Ranko to surface only to see him surge to the surface at the side of the pool nearly jumping clear out of the water as he exited the pool.  Ranko waved bye as he left the pool area.

Ranma swiftly swam to the side and attempted to follow Ranko only to see him enter the bathroom of the Tendou home.  He impatiently waited for her to exit only to pause in confusion as a still male Ranko grinned at him, slapped him on the back and quipped, "All yours guy, and I even left some hot water."

Ranko fixed them some instant ramen and waved Ranma off when he wanted to talk afterwards.  "Hey man, let's do that tomorrow.  I'm bushed tonight."  Ranko yawned widely and stretched his arms outward as he pivoted to realign his back.  "I'm going to hit the rack over at mom's place.  See ya tomorrow buddy."

Ranma stared at Ranko's retreating figure, knowing something was missing; something was wrong, but unable to identify it.

 =  =  =  =  =  

Genma attempted to reason with his wife.  "Nodoka, the boy must marry Akane for the schools to be united.  The honor of both families is involved."

Nodoka merely began polishing and sharpening her katana while humming a meaningless little ditty that seemed to involve something about how good panda steaks were.

Genma started sweating and began reconsidering his position.  "Ah, you know . . . ah, on second thought, it really doesn't have to be Akane.  Maybe Nabiki or Kasumi would be a better choice."

Nodoka raised a single eyebrow at him and softly said.  "Perhaps in the beginning, but now . . . I don't know.  There has been a lot of pain."  Her hands paused as she studied the problem.  "I'll permit the option, BUT" she emphasized as he started to celebrate.  "ONLY if both Ranma and either Nabiki or Kasumi freely agree."  Her face turned grim, "Make no mistake, I will not permit a repeat of the stupidity like last time.  Either the couple enters into the engagement freely on both sides or it does not happen."

Genma's grin faded as he thought about the chances of that happening.  He wondered if he had enough money to bribe Nabiki and immediately decided he would approach Kasumi instead.  Besides she was a much better cook.  He'd get Soun to help too.

 =  =  =  =  =  

Ranma was attempting to beat the hell out of Ranko as they 'sparred'.  He was furious but had no idea why.  Ranko just grinned at him and demonstrated that they were the same person as he matched Ranma's blows and dodges.  For five days now they had buddied around and done all sorts of guy stuff.  Not once had either changed to a girl and neither even mentioned anything related to girls.

Finally losing his concentration because of his frustration, Ranma momentarily dropped his defense as he started to snarl at Ranko.  Unfortunately, Ranko used the opening to drive his fist deeply into Ranma's stomach and Ranma collapsed onto the dojo floor in a gasping heap.

Ranko walked over to the side of the dojo and put another mark under his name.  He now had nearly twice as many wins as did Ranma.  As he started to walk out he heard Ranma gasp, "Ranko, stop, wait a moment."

Scratching his head in a puzzled way, Ranko shrugged and dropped to the floor.  "Sure buddy, what's bugging you?"

Ranma looked over at himself and for the first time in days wryly smiled.  "You are.  How come you are staying a guy."

Ranko looked at him quietly for a few moments and then in an echo of someone he hadn't seen in nearly a week, softly said.  "That's girl talk, something a couple of guys don't need to know; not last week and maybe never."  He then walked out to eat and prepare for sleep.

 =  =  =  =  =  

Nodoka watched Cologne as she examined her son.  Shampoo eagerly asked, "Great grandma, you fix, yes?"

Cologne stood on the bed and paced the length of it as she examined the chi lines of the deeply slumbering boy.  "This is bad, very bad."  She muttered.  She ignored her great granddaughter and spoke to Nodoka.  "There is a battle taking place in his mind.  If he loses, he dies.  What's worse is that I think he no longer cares if he lives or not.  I saw him last week in the hospital and while his injuries were still bad, his chi was actually in better shape then.  He's starting to loose this battle it seems."  She sighed, "And there is nothing we can do to help him either."

Shampoo stared at the Amazon elder in disbelief and slowly turned wide eyes toward Ranma.  "No . . . no, Ranma never lose!" She exclaimed.  She wanted to glomp him but Nodoka had allowed them and the other potential fiancées into Ranma's room in her home only on the condition that they did not touch him and did not fight.  Anybody who violated these conditions lost any chance at Ranma, a limitation that kept even Kodachi restrained.

 =  =  =  =  =  

Ranma once again slept poorly in his dreamscape life.  He had actually seemed to sleep fairly well the first week of his dream life, yet this last week.  It just sucked.  No nightmares just an uneasiness that something was badly wrong.

Ranma rose and fixed his breakfast.  He missed the meals that Ranko fixed that first week but no longer did.  He wearily smiled at him as Ranko sauntered into the Tendou home.  "Hey Ranko, how ya doing?"

Ranko grinned slightly and good naturedly punched his shoulder.  "Great.  You?"

Ranma's smile faded a bit.  "Ok," he paused and then gathered his courage together, he hated apologizing.  "Look, about last week and shutting out the girl side stuff, I'm sorry."

Ranko shrugged, "No problem, wanta go spar?"

Ranma looked at Ranko in shock before snarling.  "I apologized, and you just toss it off as though nothing happened."

"Yeah," sadly replied Ranko.  "Nothing happened; just empty words.  Something did not happen."  He started to get up when he felt Ranma pull him back to the floor.  He turned questioning eyes to Ranma who sat there, a puzzled expression on his face.

Suddenly an idea seemed to come to Ranma and he muttered, "Girl talk, I wonder. . ."  Ranma looked into Ranko's eyes and then raised his hand and snapped his fingers, transforming into a girl.

Ranko smiled; the first smile that reached his eyes in a week.  He nodded and snapped his fingers twice.  The first time he changed genders, the second time her apparel changed into a light summer dress.  Ranma could see the lines of a bra and suspected panties as well.

Ranma grinned, "Wow that's cute Ranko.  Now about this girl . . . stuff."  She hesitated as Ranko pointedly turned her back to her.  Ranma sighed and muttered.  "Ok, I get it; girl stuff."  Ranma then snapped her fingers a second time and changed into a somewhat more feminine looking version of her usual apparel.

Ranko had turned her head at the snap of Ranma's fingers.  Ranma saw the hopeful look die as she took in Ranma's modified clothing and again turned her back with a sad shake of her head.

Ranma was angry at first, but that vanished as Ranko started to get to her feet.  Ranma anxiously snapped her fingers again and changed to full feminine wardrobe.  Ranko looked at her again and this time nodded in acceptance.  She softly stated.  "Ranma, you are me and I am you.  Whatever you choose to reject, I will also reject.  If that means you reject who 'Ranko' is, then I will do all I can to become someone else who you can accept."  There were tears in her eyes as she whispered.  "Ranma, I was a girl.  Do you accept that you are also a girl?  Or does this aspect of me  . . . and you vanish?"

Ranma hesitated momentarily before reaching out in a girlish gesture and embracing Ranko.  "Yes I'm also a girl, no; I would miss you if you weren't the 'you' I see before me.  If that means I have to be a girl sometimes, then I guess that it's worth it.  I've missed this part of us a lot this past week.  Somehow I wasn't complete with you gone."

Ranko sobbed into Ranma's shoulder, "I thought that it was over.  We were going to die.  I tried to at least save you by reinforcing who you thought you were.  But it wasn't working, you kept getting sadder and I couldn't reach you.  My girl identity was getting weaker and weaker . . ."

"Hush," softly commanded the other girl.  "It's ok.  I'm sorry.  I'll try to understand what being a girl means I promise.  I don't want to risk losing this part of us ever again."

 =  =  =  =  =  

Nodoka watched in shock as her manly son slowly, oh so slowly changed into a girl.  She checked the pj's and sheets.  All were dry.  Fearfully she placed a towel about the small girl and splashed her with hot water.  She let out a sigh of relief as her son almost instantly reappeared.  As she dried off the water she was startled to notice that he was again slowly changing into a girl.  The transformation progressed leisurely to completion in only a few moments leaving a worried mother to call both Tofu and Cologne.

Cologne arrived only seconds before Tofu appeared.  Somehow Nabiki had also found out as she was there a minute later stepping out of a taxi.  This bothered all the adults, not so much that Nabiki had discovered that something was happening which meant she had listening devices in one or more of their homes, but that Nabiki had actually 'paid' for a taxi.

Both Cologne and Tofu carefully examined the comatose girl before Nodoka again demonstrated the strange behavior of the curse.  As they watched the boy slowly shift into a girl again, the others were surprised to note the few tears slipping down the aged Amazon's cheeks. 

Cologne turned to the others and grinned, "He's starting to fight back.  Now there is a chance.  I don't know what the significance of the curse's change is but it's not nearly as important as the simple fact that he's starting to fight again."

Tofu held the gratefully sobbing Nodoka as Cologne smiled at the red headed girl she admired so greatly.  None of them noticed as Nabiki silently left, tears of relief seeping down her face.

 =  =  =  =  =  

They had a sleep over the first night they were both girls and again the second night and decided to make it permanent thereafter.   Maybe they didn't talk about boys or babies, but the two girls talked about almost everything else a couple of girls would talk about.  Ranko had some ideas of how to act from watching the other girls while inside of Ranma's head, information that she gleefully shared with Ranma.  The hardest thing Ranma had to learn, besides makeup, was about 'feminine modesty'.  Then again, this particularly surprised neither of them.

This part of the adventure did start out a bit roughly though.  As the two of them sat together on their futons in the Tendou front room that first evening, Ranko turned to Ranma and asked.  "Do you understand why you had to change your clothing completely?"

Ranma looked at his . . . ah, her best friend and thought about it for a moment.  "Yeah, I think so.  It sort of was an indication of whether or not I was holding back or not; sort of an all or nothing decision at that point on my part."

"Yes," she sighed.  "If things hadn't gotten so bad, we could have gone for a partial solution, a little at a time."  She smiled tentatively at Ranma.  "Are you willing to learn?  You don't have to embrace all I want to say as gospel.  You just need to hear and understand it."

Ranma hesitated a bit.  "I'm really good at martial arts, but, well, this other stuff."  She grinned, "I'm sort of like Akane and cooking with it; seems like I'm almost immune to instruction in some of this relationship stuff."

Ranko shook her head in denial.  "No, that was the old you.  We both know you have the smarts and we both know that anything one knows, the other CAN learn too."  She continued with a self satisfied smirk, "That means you can learn how to be a girl."

She saw the fear flash across Ranma's face even as she tried to hide it.  "No, Ranma.  That doesn't mean you have to become a girl.  It just means you can learn how to.  You are not being forced to make that choice by this training.  It's just training, teaching you how to be me even as I was learning to be you last week."

"What, you were learning to be me?" Ranma gasped.

"Yeah!" smirked Ranko.  "Piece of cake!  It wasn't what I intended but that was what ended up happening.  That's how I know that this is what you need to do.  That's also how I know you can do it and do it without fear of surrendering who you actually are."

"Hey it's tough being a guy!  No way can a girl pick up that so fast."  Ranma paused and added "Unless she's a real tomboy."

Ranko thought about that for a moment.  "You know, if I'm a tomboy and we are the same, sort of; then that must mean you are a 'fem-girl'." She smirked.

"Fem-girl?" asked Ranma, "What the heck is that?"

Ranko snickered, "Just something I made up.  It's the male equivalent of a tomboy; a guy with girlish tendencies."  Seeing the shock on Ranma's face, she snapped.  "NO, idiot, I don't mean somebody gay."

"There's a difference?" Ranma asked puzzledly.

Ranko sighed.  "Ranma, Akane is a tomboy but not a lesbian.  You are going to become a 'Fem-girl' but not gay."

"Huh?"

"Oh great, the Saotome mentality just warped in," snarled Ranko.

"Hey!" defended Ranma, "I'm trying, but this is all new.  I mean you had to make up a word just to describe it, so give me a break."

Ranko glared at him before her gaze broke and she began giggling.  A few moments later, Ranma's quiet chuckles joined hers.

Ranko took a deep breath and grinned, "First lesson, how to giggle."  With that she pulled out a copy of some of the romance comics that Nabiki had hidden in her room.

 =  =  =  =  =  

"But Kasumi, I want to go see Ranma too."  Pleaded Akane as Kasumi and Nabiki prepared to leave the house.

Kasumi looked helplessly at Nabiki but the middle sister ignored them both.  "I'm sorry, Akane, but . . . Auntie Saotome has forbidden it."

Stricken, the youngest girl took a step back and then suddenly turned and fled up the stairs to her room.  The older two sisters sighed and then silently left.  Neither was really interested in becoming Ranma's bride, but neither could withstand their father's abject pleading that they at least try to get to know Nodoka and perhaps Ranma as well.

In her room, Akane softly cried as she held her precious pet close.  "Oh P-chan, I want to apologize so badly but they won't even give me a chance.  I'm sorry for all the times I hurt him.  I want to see him.  I . . . I miss him, I miss him so much now that I know I'll never get to ever hold him."  With that she started crying again and soon lapsed into a troubled slumber.

Ryouga was furious.  How dare Akane's family treat her so mean.  She was the sweetest thing in the world.  He decided that perhaps he'd sneak out of the room while Akane slept and change.  He'd make supper for her and she'd thank him and . . . and.  Sigh.  If only.

An hour later, P-chan finally turned the correct corner.  There!  There in front of him was the hot water of the furo.  With a squeal of glee, he bolted forward and jumped into the middle of the water.  In the middle of his arc he belatedly noticed the watching soft brown eyes that were barely above water as Akane soaked in the furo.  As the hot waters closed over his head, he knew, he just knew that this was Ranma's fault.  Somehow it just had to be his fault.  Too bad Ranma wasn't there to take the blame.

 =  =  =  =  =  

Ranko and Ranma sat almost facing each other, each embracing the other in a loose hug.  "Ranma, it gets a bit tougher now," sighed Ranko.  "We are going to start sensitivity training."

Ranma giggled like a pro. "Ok Ranko-chan.  I'm sure it'll be so fun."  Ranma sobered up when Ranko only sadly smiled.

"Ranma," she continued.  "Here is where we use our mutual eidetic memory to rehash the past."  She paused to make sure she had the other girl's attention.  "We are going to recall every time you ever practiced the Saotome 'foot-in-mouth' trait and see who we hurt, how our words hurt them, what we could have said instead and why."

Ranma released the other girl and hesitantly pulled away.  "Do we gotta, I mean do we gotta look at all of them?"  Seeing the other girl sadly nod, Ranma softly protested, "I don't wanta remember hurting her."

Ranko opened up her arms and patiently waited until Ranma was again hugging her.  "I know Ranma, I know.  I once loved her too.  But that's why she's the most important lesson for us to learn if we are to ever love anybody else again."  She ignored her own tears as she rubbed the back and shoulders of the other softly crying girl.  She sadly thought to herself, "Ranma, you just passed another test.  You can cry when you should."

 =  =  =  =  =  

Ryouga shivered in the cool night air as he hurriedly pulled on his pants while sitting on the roof of the Tendou dojo.  Below he could hear Akane still angrily hunting him.  He had absolutely no doubt that she intended to have him neutered if she could find either him or as P-chan.  Only the means would differ on his form not the results.  Her look of total shock followed by one of absolute fury gave her threats the ultimate credibility index as far as he was concerned.

Ryouga heard someone snickering behind him.  He quickly turned to see Shampoo watching Akane below her.  The young Amazon turned an amused glance his way, "So violent girl learn she is real pervert here.  Lost boy better get permanently lost if want to stay boy."

Ryouga followed Shampoo away from the dojo.  Grateful to be led safely that far at least.

"Ryouga was P-chan?" stuttered Nabiki.  She was stunned.  How the heck had a dimwit like him been able to hide it from her.  And even Kasumi knew too!  Maybe, maybe, I'm slipping she wondered.  Maybe I'm not quite as smart as I keep telling myself.

Nabiki's look of stunned surprise moderated Akane's fury a little bit.  If even the 'brain' had missed this secret then maybe she shouldn't feel quite so dumb.  Especially in hindsight . . . Ranma had tried to give so many clues, and both her and Nabiki had missed them all.

Kasumi sighed at the continuing chaos that Ranma caused even when he wasn't there.  Maybe she had better explain.  "Sisters, dad found out first but he forbade me from telling you after I figured it out also.  But I did corner Ryouga and make him tell me the story.  Apparently Ranma was the one who actually knocked Ryouga into the cursed spring.  As a result, Ranma promised to keep Ryouga's curse a secret as much as possible.  Of course that was before P-chan was adopted by Akane.  That left Ranma in a no win situation so it's no wonder that the two of them fought so often."  She sighed, "Ranma tried so hard to maintain his honor, yet with Ryouga and Uncle Saotome's actions, he just had no way to really succeed."

 =  =  =  =  =   

Ranko grinned as she snapped her fingers and became a boy dressed for a date.  Ranko had just spent the past three hours getting Ranma permed, made up and dressed for this date; now for the two of them to go out for a practice date or two.  He sighed; too bad there weren't any other people here.  Well, maybe not.  It had taken over a week of sensitivity training to get this far.

His baritone called out to her, "Come on Ranma.  You promised."

Ranma peered out of her room.  "I ain't gonna kiss you.  You hear that.  I don't kiss no boys ever.  And you keep your arms to yourself or I'll tear them offa ya."

Ranko chuckled at her, "Ranma, we both know that 'I' am a girl who looks like a guy; just like you are a guy who looks like a really cute girl right now.  Besides we are the same person so knock off the macho stuff.  It don't impress me and you don't need to do it either.

Ranma huffed, "I still don't see why we havta have a date like this. . . or a date at all for that matter."

Ranko held out his hand and patiently waited until Ranma grudging took his hand in hers.  "Ranma, you have the theory of how to be civil, tactful and kind.  But it won't be very useful unless you can use it.  That means practice."

"But why do I gotta be the girl?" whined Ranma.

"Because you are ssooo cute," snickered Ranko.  She held onto Ranma's hand as she attempted to pull away, "AND because it puts your ingrained responses out of whack.  All the 'bad' Saotome foot in mouth stuff you learned as a guy and did it mostly in guy form.  So now you learn how to do be civil in your girl form and we hope it carries over to how you act in your boy form as well.  Got it?"

Ranma sighed resignedly, "Ok, so how do we do this date?"

Ranko hesitated, a faint lopsided grin on his face.  "Well, I don't really know either.  I mean I ain't ever gone on a date either."  He paused in thought.  "I guess we go out to dinner and then maybe a movie we remember followed by a walk.  Sound about right to you?"

Ranma grinned at his self's discomfort, "Aw come on, be a guy about it!  You are supposed to have a handle on this."

Ranko raised her hand to smack Ranma when she innocently noted, "Oh, first lesson; guy smacks date to get her in line.  Maybe I should take notes on how to handle my fiancées?"

Ranko closed his eyes and smacked himself on top of the head instead.  "Sorry Ranma, guess I need some training too."  He sighed, "I gotta drop all that stuff I copied from Akane."

He smiled at Ranma and placed her hand in the crook of his arm as his expression both softened and became serious.  "Ranma, you really do look nice.  Come on, let's go eat somewhere."

Ranma hesitated only a moment before leaning against Ranko as they started to walk together and then smiling brilliantly up at him.  "Thank you, you look nice too."

Ranko felt his heart flutter momentarily at the caring and simple happiness Ranma's smile conveyed.  Maybe this was a pseudo life, but Ranma seemed happier than Ranko could ever remember.  That could be a problem he thought.  Then he looked at the brilliant smile again and thought, 'would it be so bad to never go back?'

 =  =  =  =  =  

Cologne turned from the stove at the sounds of brief combat coming from the front of the Cat-Café.  She glanced into the dining room and sighed at the sight of the Mousse shaped hole in the wall.  She watched an angry Shampoo start to clean up the mess while fuming, "Why duck-boy no get message.  Want leave Shampoo alone.  But now Ranma sick, Mousse only worse."

Sensing her great grandmother behind her, she softly asked in Mandarin, "Great grandmother, this had gone on far too long.  The way he treats me is becoming close to criminal.  He is a childhood friend, but I'm beginning to think that I may be forced to kill him soon; both for my pride and his.  Is there anything you can do to alleviate this intolerable condition?"

Cologne frowned and replied in Mandarin, "You are a proud Amazon warrior.  Are you asking for help in dealing with a mere 'male'?"

Shampoo hung her head in shame, paused and met her great grandmother's eyes sadly, and continued, "Yes, Elder.  I have come to realize that I lack either the training or the ability to deal effectively with Mousse."

"At LAST!" Cologne all but yelped.  "My great granddaughter is finally showing signs of maturity and wisdom."  She grinned at the stunned girl.  "Not to worry about it, I'll deal with Mousse later tonight."  She turned back to the kitchen with a merry tune.  The first Shampoo had heard from her since Shampoo's childhood.

As Shampoo placed a temporary patch on the hole, she thought about what had just occurred and soon a happy smile graced her beautiful face.

 =  =  =  =  =   

Ranko and Ranma strolled arm in arm through their dreamscape past the Jusenkyo pools.  As they rounded a turn in the path, they saw a quaint thatched hut that neither had noticed before.  They glanced at each other as both blurted, "Did you . . . no, not me."  They approached the large hut and heard the faint sounds of music.

"The Pooling Place" read Ranko noticing the sign above the door.  Both winced.  Ranma murmured, "I gotta bad feeling about this place."

Ranko sighed, shrugged his shoulders and opened the door for his date.  Ranma cast a quizzical glance at him but smiled and entered.

The Pooling Place seemed to be a combination bar and restaurant.  They noticed that the animal patrons and human folk seemed to segregate from each other at various tables.  Probably because the animals were all using signs to talk to each other Ranko surmised.  Kikuko leant her elbows on the bar that stretched over the middle third of the back wall.  She smiled as they entered.  "I saved you a table."  And she pointed to a small table for two in the middle of the restaurant area.

The Saotome couple ignored her as they strode up to the bar.  "Ok, Kikuko, what the heck is going on here?" hissed Ranma.

"Ranma!" sharply reprimanded Ranko.  "We've been here for nearly a month and this is the first time that we've seen this place.  Than means it's here just to help us with our training."  He glared at his date.  "That means first off, you apologize to our host and then rephrase the question."  He was grinning but there was a hard edge to the gesture, "That means you draw on all those feeling and ways of doing stuff that our old man tried to beat out of you.  You know, tact, gentleness, kindness, consideration and thoughtfulness."

Ranma swallowed and looked nervously about herself.  Taking a deep breath in an effort to bring her color back down to a fainter blush, she faced Kikuko and bowed.  "I ask your pardon.  You have shown us nothing but consideration since you summoned us here.  My rudeness and suspicion shames me and I ask your forgiveness."  Seeing the warm smile that spread over Kikuko's lips she continued.  "But I still wanta know what's going on."

Ranko gently banged his head on the bar as the rest of the patrons erupted in laughter; laughter that Kikuko shared as she shook her head in mirth at Ranma's indomitable spirit.

Kikuko gestured about her at the other patrons.  "I invited the spirits of some of the other pools to stop by and lend a hand with your training."  She paused, "Plus some of us just wanta party too."  She sighed, "It's been a long time since we've tried to do anything like this.  We all want to thank you for making space for us get together."

"Space?" stuttered Ranma. 

Kikuko nodded, "Yeah, it takes spirit on your part to handle a cursed pool spirit.  Your chi is so very strong that your mind dreamscape can house a lot of us at once.  But no, it doesn't mean you are cursed with all them or possessed.  They're just visiting; a friendly visit."  She grinned, "Both to see the fun and 'help' with the training.  I should warn you that some of them have a somewhat warped sense of humor; comes from being 'cursed spirits' for a couple of centuries."

Ranma and Ranko slowly walked to their table with a growing sense of foreboding.

 =  =  =  =  =  

Mousse stretched as he walked to his room.  He grinned to himself.  Now was his chance, with Saotome out he was sure he was starting to wear Shampoo down.  He winced as he kneaded the sore spots on his chest.  He wished she wasn't quite so energetic in playing hard to get.

The door to Cologne's room silently opened as he passed by on his way to his own bed.  He heard the old troll's voice from with, "Mu Tsu, Amazon male.  You are summoned."

He hesitated, and peered into the room.  Cologne was apparently standing on a desk facing the door.  Mousse paused a moment more before sauntering in and asking the coat rack, "Yeah, old mum . . ."

He reconsidered his words when he felt the point of the staff poised at one of the few lethal pressure points he knew.  It was one that the elders of the village used in the few public executions that they performed.

"Ah . . . honored elder?  You summoned me?"  He asked cautiously.

Cologne lowered her staff.  "That was your only freebie Mu Tsu.  I would suggest you put on your glasses as a man wouldn't allow himself to be disadvantaged just out of vanity that he had 'pretty eyes'.  This is a formal Amazon disciplinary hearing.  Disrespect will be dealt with permanently.  Understood?"

Mousse slipped his glasses on and a chill passed down his spine as he noted the restrained battle aura and ceremonial robes of the Amazon elder.  She had prepared herself as if for a battle.  Mousse was not afraid, nope not afraid at all.  Now if only his knees would only stop knocking.  Must be too cold in here.  Yep that was it he decided as he absently wiped the sweat from his brow.

Cologne studied Mousse for a few moments, impressed that he was fighting his fears so well until the thought occurred to her that perhaps he was too dumb to know how much danger he was in.  She sighed and continued, this had to be done.  Shampoo was right that it had gone on for far too long.  "Mu Tsu, the Amazon village has strict laws governing how adult Amazons are to treat each other.  Despite how the marriage laws are worded and the way the ascendancy of the female warrior is extolled, our laws forbid assault or spousal abuse by either side whether married, engaged or just friends.  Because of our cultural heritage, rape, molestation or child abuse by either gender is an especial anathema to our people."  At this point she waited until his eyes met hers.  "Your current treatment of Shampoo verges on emotional abuse and molestation at this point." 

She gestured to one of the documents on the desk at her feet.  "This letter is an order of banishment.  If I sign it, you may never return home and any Amazon that you deliberately contact is required to slay you."  She pointed to the second one.  "This is an acknowledgement of a restraining order.  If you sign it, then you are recognizing it as your death warrant should you ever touch or verbally assault Shampoo again."  Her face turned sadly grim.  "One of these two documents is going to be signed tonight.  If you do not sign the restraining order, I will sign the banishment order.  Mu Tsu, tonight, your childhood ends.  Choose your path."

"Ab . . . abuse?  I didn't think that I was . . ."

Cologne interrupted him, "No you didn't think at all.  And what was worse, you never listened to her even once."

With trembling fingers, Mousse signed the death warrant to all his dreams.  He stumbled out, leaving without permission.  But Cologne understood and forgave.

 =  =  =  =  =  

"Come oonnn," urged Ranma to her date.  "They might start without us tonight if we're late."

Ranko snickered remembering how reluctant Ranma had been to go out only a week ago.  But after six evenings of long and late partying at 'The Pooling Place', well it seemed she was addicted.  Ranko looked enviously at the get up Ranma was wearing.  Ranma had become progressively more feminine in her apparel each night.  Tonight was declared 'happy days' night at the spirit pub and she was a heart breaker in a full pleated poodle skirt that was a little short for that time period.  Instead of a pigtail, tonight she wore a ponytail high on her head that swayed enticingly as she strutted.  Ranko pulled on his motorcycle jacket and grabbed his girl.

Ranko grinned, "I wonder if your friend 'the bride' will be there tonight?"

"Friend!" retorted Ranma, "She's the spirit of drowned bishon bride for kami-sake.  I never dreamed she'd be so . . . so."

"Rude, crude and crass?" teased Ranko.

"Yeah, only more so," snorted Ranma.  "Kami, but I didn't even know that you could give a girl a wedgie.  I thought for a while that I wasn't ever going to get my panties out of my . . ." About this time she noticed that her date was lying on the ground laughing hysterically, again.

She huffed as she crossed her arms and began to irritably tap one small foot on the ground.  Ranko quickly got the message and quipped as he rose again.  "You should have seen that coming after her buddies pulled out those slices of bread after you told her to 'eat your shorts'."

"Well, maybe that wasn't the smartest thing to say, but I sure didn't expect her to make a grab for them like that."  She scowled as she added; "Besides I think they set me up."

"Oh, gee, you think maybe?" snickered Ranko.  "We were warned about their sense of humor and that wasn't the first time you had said that."  He paused for a moment.  "But I strongly suspect it might be one of the last times you are so careless with that particular phrase."

"No kidding" colored Ranma.  "No way I want to risk that again, especially since I know they're all invulnerable to martial arts.  My fists just go right through them like they ain't even there.  But their fists sure seemed solid."  She sighed.  "Even that damn pig was able to take me out.  Stupid pig."

Ranko sniggered.  "You're just mad 'cause he kissed you on the forehead when you finally came to again."

Ranma shuddered.  "Don't remind me.  The pig reminds me of Ryouga and that damn koi fishing rod."  She sighed.  "It's really strange to be the weakest one here."

"Good thing they're all friendly."  Ranko commented as Ranma nodded in agreement and started to pull Ranko onward impatiently.

"Ranma, hold up, we don't have to run," protested Ranko.  "I'm not kidding.  Really, the party won't start without us."

At Ranma's faintly disbelieving look, Ranko continued.  "Look, when we show up, that's when the evening show starts.  You and I cause more mirth and damage to the place than any three fights between the others."  He grinned at the confused expression on her face.  "Remember when I got ticked at that dragon?"

When Ranma nodded, he continued.  "He was teasing me about how 'sweet young virgin girls' were such good eating.  The old hentai finally got to me so I pulled a handful of feathers out of the duck's tail and stuffed them up his nose.  He sneezed and barbecued the young priest while blowing off the entire back wall."

Ranma snickered, "But that wasn't the best part.  The minotaur tied to dodge the blast by jumping over the bar, but his back hooves caught the edge.  He did a belly flop that trashed that huge keg of beer.  Then all the smaller critters decided to give mud wrestling a try."  She frowned cutely momentarily, "Those perverts tried to get me to join them."

She thought a moment, "That minotaur seems to be pretty clumsy.  I noticed him on the floor after 'the bride' nailed me."  She cast a suspicious look at her date as she thought she caught the faint sounds of barely suppressed laughter.

"Ranma," Ranko gasped, "He was out due to brain overload from a massive face-fault.  When he fell he took out a table and three chairs not to mention almost killing his two drinking buddies the pig and wolf."  He sniggered a few more times.  "That's what I mean by how we cause so much damage even though we ain't even fighting them."

Ranma reached out and twined her fingers with Ranko's.  Both walked slowly onward together before each put an arm around the other at nearly the same moment.  Ranma sighed happily and idly wondered, "Do you think the panda will be there tonight.  I didn't see him last night."

"Ya wanta tease him some more, don't ya?" asked Ranko.  "You handled him really well though I thought for a few moments that your tongue was gonna nail you again."

"Well he was teasing me about how he could see some of himself in 'his child'."  She said defensively.

"I know," Ranko nodded, "I just thought you were going to make some smart ass remark like 'bite-me' or something."

Ranma blushed prettily, "Ah, actually that was exactly what I was going to say, but well, I thought about what would happen if he took me literally.   That gave me enough of a pause so that my brain caught up and I could try it the 'lady-like' way."

Ranko snickered.  "Did you see what happened to the dragon when you thanked the panda for his compliment and said that you could see the resemblance between him and your father?  You said they both had the same paunch, same ambition, same mentality and even were equally handsome."

Ranma looked puzzled, "I heard an explosion but I didn't see what happened."

Ranko explained.  "The dragon was having his usual which is a small keg that is half ever-clear and half gasoline with a little nitro for flavor.  When you said that, he snorted and his drink detonated in his face.  Both the priest and minotaur got nailed that time as well."

"Really?"  She was silent with a rare thoughtful look on her face, "I wonder if the dragon is ticklish?  You know if we time it just right . . . when he is just about to drink a full one and facing the right way."  She grinned, "Yeah, that could be fun."

They strolled together into 'The Pooling Place' for another night of social training.

 =  =  =  =  =  

Shampoo grimaced as Mousse came into the main dining room with a mop.  She braced herself for his usual undesired antics but he merely nodded to her, before pausing.  She noticed that he seemed to brace himself before he peered into her face a moment before bowing to her.

"Shampoo," he said so quietly it was nearly a whisper.   "I wish to apologize for causing you distress with my attentions.  It shall not happen again.  I still love you but I realize that my actions were not those of an honorable Amazon male.  I am sorry."

Shampoo was frozen with stunned disbelief.  Mousse waited a few moments but when she did not answer he turned to leave the Café.  Shampoo started and hurriedly called after him in Mandarin, "Mousse, I accept your apology.  Thank you, it startled me though.  I wasn't ignoring you."

Mousse looked into her eyes, nodded and began to woodenly mop the floor.  He was there in body but the spirit was gone.

 =  =  =  =  =  

Ranma and Ranko walked into 'The Pooling Place' and embraced Kikuko before looking around to see what was going on tonight.  The interior of the place changed every evening.  Tonight it was a casino and everybody was dressed as a character from a 007 movie.  Ranko was 'Tiger', head of the Japanese secret service while Ranma was the pilot 'Miss Galore' who was a semi villain at Fort Knox whom Bond, among other things, converted to the good side.

She looked to see where all the others had situated themselves.  She saw the minotar was an arch villain.  He had a silk Mao Jacket, a fake scar and was holding = shudder=  a cat.  The dragon had fake wheels on his sides.  Apparently he had come as one of Bond's famous cars.  Slightly distressed she turned to Kikuko again, "Where's the panda.  This is the fourth night he's gone?"

Ranko answered from her side.  "I guess the teasing got to him."

"Huh, teasing?" Ranma asked "What cha mean.  I ain't been teasing him."

Ranko looked over at her. "You mean you didn't know?"  Seeing the innocent look in her eyes he continued.  "The others took to calling him 'Genma'.  It really bugged him."

He wondered at the look of distress that passed across her face.  "Hey, he got what he deserved.  You don't have to be worried about him.  After all he's been around for over 2000 years."

Ranma pensively thought about it for a few minutes before seemingly coming to a decision and turning to Kikuko.  "Ki-chan, will you tell panda that I'm sorry.  I didn't mean to hurt his feelings.  I . . . I really do like him."

Kikuko looked at the young woman before her, surprised only a little bit by the glittering that spoke of threatening tears.  "Sure, count on it.  I'll even drag him in myself."  She leaned in and kissed the other girl on the cheek.  "Congratulations, you just passed social training."

Ranma looked between the smiling Kikuko and the grinning Ranko as a broad and brilliant smile started to go nova over her face.  Dragon tried to shield his tankard but was too late as it detonated . . . again.  Yet another of Bond's cars was trashed as wheels went flying.  She felt someone touch her shoulder gently.  She turned and saw the panda, decked out as Bond himself.  She hugged him and bubbled, "I'm sorry.  I was just trying to fight smart instead of mouthing off.  I didn't realize that my words could hurt so much.  I'm sorry.  I'm sor . . ."

Ranko put a finger to her lips.  "Hush Ranma, he heard you, see the sign?"

Ranma looked up toward the panda's face and saw a sign that said, "You did great kid.  You make me proud to be your step-dad."  Yes, panda's can grin.

 =  =  =  =  =  

Ukyou put down the book she had been reading aloud to Ranma.  She spent a few hours each evening with 'her' fiancé.  She figured she had it locked now.  The Tendou's were out after the way both Akane and Nabiki had treated Ranma in the past.  Nobody, Ranma least of all could see Kasumi as a wife, big sister and mother figure, yes, but not wife.  The Amazon bimbo never had a chance after she got cursed to become a cat.  Kodachi was out of the running after she had attempted to kidnap Ranma in order to provide better care for him.  Or so she claimed.  That didn't explain the negligee that she had been dressed in underneath the coat she was wearing after she was trashed by Akane while trying to get in Ranma's room from the window.

Akane, now that girl puzzled her.  She looked out the window and could see the faint figure of the youngest Tendou girl perched on a roof.  She was watching Ranma through the window, on guard against anything that would threaten him. 

Ukyou turned the lights down except for a small lamp beside the redheaded girl's bed.  She waited until her eyes adjusted and she could see Akane clearer.  Deliberately she caressed Ranma's cheek and watched Akane begin to glow brighter with each stroke.

"Ukyou," reprimanded a stern motherly voice.  "It's not nice to tease Akane like that and all the fiancées including you were not supposed to touch my son."

Ukyou turned to Nodoka, "Mother, you allow Nabiki and Kasumi to hug and kiss Ranma on the cheek when he's not even aware that they are being proposed as potential wives.  Don't I have equal and perhaps more right to be with him and touch him?  I've loved him for over ten years.  My dowry was delivered and used.  The Tendou dowry is intact."  Tears trembled in her eyes.  "He is all that I've ever wanted and both he and Genma promised him to me when I was six."

Nodoka rubbed her aching temples, "Ukyou, I'm not sure it's appropriate for you to call me mother either."  She paused as she fingered the family honor sword before continuing, "But perhaps you are correct, your dowry was taken.  And since the Tendou engagement has been mostly broken, then . . . very well, you may call me mother."  She then looked into Ukyou's eyes, "But understand, dowry or not, the decision to marry is Ranma's and his alone.  If you want the privileged position you claim, you will agree to this stipulation."

Ukyou started to protest when Nodoka interrupted.  "No Ukyou, choose, either agree that the choice is Ranma's or your place is no closer than either of the Tendou girls."

Ukyou sighed.  She knew that Ranma cared for her.  She just wasn't sure that it wasn't like a sister.  Oh, well; if that was true, then maybe she had already lost.  At least this way she could remain close to him while he was ill and maybe, just maybe that would be enough to make the difference.  "Yes, mother Nodoka.  I agree to your conditions; on my honor." Sigh, "What's left of it anyway," she muttered to herself.

Nodoka smiled at the young girl and hugged her.  She said nothing as Ukyou again began caressing Ranma's cheek while watching the girl that had hurt him so badly.

 =  =  =  =  =  

Ranma joyfully engaged in the Saotome full food battle with Ranko.  He felt comfortable doing that now that he was once again a guy.  He frowned as Ranko shifted to girl and he felt newly gained reflexes engage that prompted him toward chivalry.  This also resulted in lost food.  He grinned after a moment's thought and shifted to girl form also.  She sighed as she realized a whole new set of reflexes set in that prompted her toward more 'lady-like' behavior.  Something Ranko seemed to easily disregard as Ranma lost more food.  Ranma had an idea and acted on it immediately.  She surreptitiously doubled the amount of food on the table and began feeding it to Ranko.

A few moments later Ranko started to gag as she began choking and realized that Ranma's chopsticks were not taking her food but were actually stuffing more in her mouth.  She started giggling and indicated that she surrendered.

Not all their time at 'The Pooling Place' was spent partying.  From the first day, there were hours spent in conversation; some of it odd, really odd.  Not all the spirits were smart but a lot of them had gained wisdom with age and few of them counted birthdays in other than centuries anymore. 

And somehow they knew more about him or her than was expected.  They knew how to drag information out of the depths of Ranma's soul yet without seeming to threaten him.  Telling a duck that he hated his father's guts at the moment was therapeutic and Ranma got a lot of grassroots counseling.  They helped him to deal with the guilt trips that had been laid on him.  Helped him to see where he had responsibilities and where he was merely also one of the victims of his pop's dishonesty.  Over the weeks Ranma slowly formulated a plan to deal with his life when he got back.

One of the most empathic of his teachers on honor and responsibility was his Amazon sensei.  Besides Amazon fighting styles and magic, she taught him Amazon law and lore so that he could better understand how to deal with that particular problem in a way to restore honor to all concerned.

Ranma and Ranko shivered as their sensei slunk around them.  The tiger never got too close to them, but it was still all they could do not to bolt.  They would have anyway if they could have but Kikuko had immobilized them with a paralysis pressure point as well.  The large cat was slowly teaching them the rudiments of the actual neko-ken.  This was also slowly helping them to deal with their fears.  Oh, so slowly though.

 =  =  =  =  =  

Nodoka sadly prepared to give her only child a bath.  She soaked a cloth in the steaming water.  Water almost hot, more than enough to change him into his birth form.  Nodoka continued to wash him only noticing the change as she dried him.  He was stable.  He had not automatically changed into a girl as had happened for the past four, nearly five weeks.

Happy tears started to trace a path down her cheeks.  Her son was back.  He was getting better.  As she caressed his cheek she thought she heard a giggle but it was faint and not repeated.

 =  =  =  =  =  

Ranma looked at the paint set in front of him.  "I don't get it.  Painting ain't a personality trait."

Ranko nodded, "Yeah, but one of the things pop screwed up in our lives is that martial arts is ALL we know.  Contrary to what the old man says, there are other things outside of martial arts.  If we limit ourselves to just martial arts, well, we basically just limit ourselves for real and unnecessarily."  She chuckled, "In a way that's contrary to the tenants of 'anything goes'.  If you only study kendo, it's not our school.  By extension, then we, as heirs of the school cannot limit ourselves to just martial arts because the next technique we may need for our next confrontation may not be a martial arts one."

Ranma nodded.  Placed in that context he could see that she was right.  If practitioners of the 'anything goes school' needed to be scholars of all martial arts.  Then the Heirs of the school needed to be scholars not only of martial arts but life in general.  In a way that sucked but it was sort of exciting also.

Ranma thought about it for a moment and then began to carefully outline a picture of his mother.  He worked patiently and unhurriedly.

Ranko looked over at the sketch.  While the lines seemed hesitant, the figure was slowly coming into focus.  She thought for a moment and then shifted to male form and looked at it again. 

Ranma noticed Ranko's actions and thought about what Ranko had just done.  He nodded in understanding and shifted to female form.  She stepped back and studied the picture before making a few slight changes that injected a sense of gentleness into the emerging picture.  She turned to Ranko and explained, "It's a picture of mother as we remember her from our crib."  She added, "I'd guess we were about one at that time."

Ranko nodded and shifted to girl form again.  She leaned in and kissed Ranma on her cheek; "Nice, thank you for sharing a part of your heart."

Ranma looked puzzled.  "What do you mean; this is just a memory, something we both recall."

Ranko shook her head.  "No, our eyes never saw this exact scene.  Your soul saw this.  This comes from your passion, your heart."

Ranma smiled at her then shivered as he looked at Ranko's painting some five meters away.  The model was sleeping on a pillow in a beam of sunlight an additional twenty meters away.  Ranma supposed it was a pretty sight if one liked cats, but, well, he was very glad that the painting was way over there and the model was even further away.

He shivered again as he watched Ranko nervously resume painting.

 =  =  =  =  =  

Shampoo sat with Cologne studying Amazon lore.  "Great grandmother, what we do about Ranma.  Mother not allow Shampoo see much and never alone like spatula girl."

Cologne paused and then turned the page of the ancient text they were reviewing.  "She is his mother and in a great deal of pain.  We do nothing for now.  We respect she who gave birth to Ranma."

Shampoo nodded and added in Mandarin, "Thank you for handling Mousse for me.  It's odd but I find I am almost starting to find my childhood friend again.  Thank you for that gift."

Cologne nodded and tapped the page drawing Shampoo's attention back to the task at hand.

 =  =  =  =  =  

Ranma and Ranko were in school again.  Starting their third afternoon at 'The Pooling Place' the spirits had started helping Ranma and Ranko to adapt to their recovering metal abilities. Their teachers gave them a whole new perspective on history; history that they had seen themselves or experienced by proxy from one of the people that they had cursed. 

The young priest turned out to be a fairly good math teacher while the young Amazon taught the rudiments of magic. 

Genius level intelligence and an eidetic memory covered years of classes in only a few weeks since nothing needed to be repeated and both of them now recalled all that they had previously been taught.

Ranma shouted with glee as she rode the galloping panda.  When he slowed to a stop she rolled forward into a series of graceful cartwheels, finishing up in front of the panting bear.  She grinned and hugged him.  "Thanks papa bear.  That was fun."

Ranko and Ranma sat back to back and comforted each other as they nervously petted the stuffed cats that Kikuko had placed in their laps.

Ranma eyed his opponent carefully.  She was sneaky.  Suddenly they both flashed into a flurry of strikes, dodges and parries as his Amazon sensei began her next lesson.

Ranma frowned at Kikuko.  No way was she going to win this time.  No way was he going to let her extend her lucky streak to twenty.  Nope, no way . . ."

"Checkmate, stud" grinned Kikuko.

 =  =  =  =  =  

Tofu examined his young friend thoughtfully.  He noted that there was eye movement under the long closed lids.  He turned to Nodoka, "Have you noticed anything different?"

Nodoka nodded.  "I . . . I thought I heard him chuckle this morning but he wasn't awake when I checked."  She sadly studied her son.  He had been lying on that bed for almost three months now.  Hope was waning and she was worried that her mind was beginning to play tricks on her.

Tofu shifted his gaze and traced Ranma's chi flows.  Odd, they almost seemed to be on the verge of . . ." He turned to Nodoka, "Let's remove the feeding tube and make him more comfortable."

Nodoka's eyes flooded with pain.  "You mean, let him die?"

Startled, Tofu looked at the grieving mother, took her by the shoulders and corrected her, "No, I mean that I think he's going waken within the next 24 hours."  He grinned, "Ranma's chi flow is almost to waking levels, so it will be soon."

Nodoka's tears finally burst, but they were of joy now.

 =  =  =  =  =  

Ranma felt an odd pull toward the springs.  No matter which way he turned to walk, somehow all paths led to the springs; to 'Her' spring.  Finally giving up, he walked up to the edge of the springs.  He saw all the spirits assembled by their respective springs.  Each waved or called a friendly farewell as each returned to their home.

Finally it was only him, Ranko and Kikuko.  Ranma turned to Ranko but his words died on his lips as he noticed that she was becoming gradually translucent.  Suddenly angry, he sprang toward her and pulled her into a rough embrace.  "No, I won't leave here if that means giving you up.  I love you Ranko."

Ranko's chuckle was a throaty contralto.  "Idiot, don't ya think that I don't know that.  I love you to.  Besides you'll never be rid of me, because 'I' am you."  He felt the whisper of a kiss on his lips. "You'll never be more married than we are already.  Goodbye my love.  Remember, I love you and I am also you."  With that she dissolved into a cloud of glimmering motes that swirled about Ranma and seemed to merge with him.

Ranma gradually raised his tear stained eyes to Kikuko.  "She's gone."

Kikuko enveloped him in a hug.  "No, she's with you forever.  But she had to do it this way for you to truly live again.  Don't let your tears or anger diminish her love."  She pulled him toward one of the pools.  "Come, it's time for your cure and for you to go."

Kikuko pointed to one of the pools near her own.  "This is the spring of drowned young man.  Jump in, be cured and awakened to your real life again."

Ranma pulled back, and walked over to her pool.  "What happens if I enter this pool again?"

Kikuko hesitated.  This was both unexpected and disconcerting.  But this was also Ranma.  "You would be locked into your female form again and  . . ." she paused and then did not finish her sentence.

Ranma finished it for her.  "And Ranko would be the one to live instead of me.  Am I right?"

"Yes and no."  She blocked Ranma's access to her spring.  "Please wait a moment Ranma, please."  When he paused, she continued.  "You don't understand.  The two of you are the same person.  Same mind and same memories but your outlooks on life are just slightly different."  She hesitated, searching her mind for a way to explain.  "Ranma, come over here."

She pulled him over to a large picture book on a reading stand.  "Ranma, put your face close to the page and take a look at the picture on this page."  As he did, she commanded.  "Now close one eye, notice the perspective of the image.  Now close that eye and open the other.  See how the perspective changes; one brain, two eyes, same image, but different perspectives.  That's you and Ranko.  Same person, one has a male perspective, the other a female one but still the same person all the time."

Ranma paused in thought, glancing at the book a couple of times but otherwise shifting his attention between the two different pools.  Finally he turned to Kikuko and asked.  "I don't want either cure.  May I ask your blessing instead?" 

Perplexed, Kikuko nodded for him to continue.  "While I was in this dreamscape, I had control of my curse.  Can you give that to me for real and  . . . and make it so that my perspective changes with my gender change.  Please Kikuko, I don't want Ranko to not exist anymore, please."  Ranma asked quietly, hopefully.

Kikuko strode up to him and grabbed both his shoulders as she stared into his eyes.  Her eyes held his locked to hers and he never noticed as the pools behind him vanished to be replaced with the swimming pool that Ranko had created that first week.  "You know, you really are an idiot.  I cursed you and you call it a blessing now; you sweet, sweet idiot."  With that she forcefully shoved him backwards into the pool behind him.  Ranma heard her chuckle "Granted," as the cool waters enveloped him.

Sputtering he surged up out of the water only . . . there wasn't any water.

 =  =  =  =  =  

Nodoka heard the sharp intake of breath and was at Ranma's side in an instant.  As he abruptly sat up looking confusedly about, she embraced him in a hug that threatened to hospitalize him again if her tears didn't drown him first.

"Mom?" Ranma questioned.

She released him and sat weakly on the bed.  Several times she tried to answer him but nothing came out.  Ranma smiled warmly at her and enveloped her in a comforting hug as she began to weep in earnest.  "I'm ok mom.  I'm really, really ok.  I love you mom.  Thanks for looking out for me." 

He held her until she finally got control of herself.  She sniffed once more then pulled away, "Rest up Ranma and get your strength back.  Tofu said you'd be weak after those months of inactivity.  I'll get you some food."

Ranma chuckled.  He carefully got out of bed and began to stretch.  Just as he thought, Kikuko had given him all the muscle tone that his dreamscape body had gained.  He suddenly sprang in the air and executed a few flips and jumps as he bounced off the walls in a physical tribute to his restored life.  He grinned at his mother's happily shocked face.  "I think that I'll take a quick bath, then eat breakfast, humm, make that breakfasts; two or three of them I think."

He grinned at her as she smiled at him with a smile that echoed all that he loved about Ranko.  "Actually it's past lunch time, but that's ok."  She gushed.  And then she was gone, almost skipping to the kitchen.

Ranma cheerfully scrubbed himself clean.  But it wasn't until he was lathering up his hair that the sense that something was wrong finally made its way to the forefront of his mind.  Ranma paused, trying to think of what was bothering him.  He stood and it was only as he saw his reflection that it came to him.  He should be her now.  Ranma grabbed the shower hose, made sure it was cool and began to rinse his hair.  Still no change.  He climbed in the furo and began to soak.  He was sure that Kikuko had said he was still cursed, no not cursed; but blessed now.

Still wondering Ranma slowly began to dry himself when an idea came to him.  He closed his eyes and concentrated.  "Almost had it, I just need to focus my attention better."  He thought some more then grinned.  He muttered again, "Ok, when I snap my fingers, it all happens at once.  Ready, now!"

With that he snapped his fingers and changed genders.  She looked about herself, a grin so brilliant that she almost imagined dragon's tankard exploding somewhere again.  "Yeesss!  It's true.  I'm still me, but I'm a girl.  It's just like switching eyes, another perspective but I'm still me."  She snapped her fingers again, changed genders and finished dressing.

Ranma cheerfully chatted with his mother, politely carrying his part of the conversation.  In the back of his mind he was debating with himself.  Should I tell her or keep my blessing a secret.  I could let everybody believe that I'm cured.  He wasn't really paying all that much attention between the conversation, his musings and stuffing himself so that it wasn't too much of a surprise when the pitcher of cool water was accidentally emptied into his lap as his father made a grab for the last pickles.

His father froze when he noticed that Ranma didn't change genders.  "Boy?  When did you get cured?  Can I get cured too?"  He was about to grab Ranma by his shirt front when he noticed the blade at his throat.

"You do NOT touch MY son like that ever again."  His mother hissed in voice that reminded one of stiletto steel; though small it was yet strong, sharp and incredibly deadly.

Genma's Adam's apple bobbed as he convulsively swallowed, "Yes dear."

Ranma smirked at his father; "Got cured when I learned the lesson that it was trying to teach me.  You can get cured the same way."  He smiled humorlessly at his father.  "Pops, all ya gotta do is get a job, apologize and pay back all the people you've cheated in the past and you'll be cured."

Genma hung his head in his hands, "I'll never be cured."  He moaned.

 =  =  =  =  =  

Ranma sat on the roof of his mother's house and watched the stars.  His father had taken off shortly after dinner.  But he and his mother easily surmised where he had gone; probably over to the Tendou's to plan another wedding.

Ranma was remembering the first few months that he had met his mother.  He had been so ashamed of lying to her.  Now he was troubled about not telling her about his blessing but she had been so very happy that he was no longer cursed.  Ranma sighed; he would honor his mother's love.

He came up behind his mother as she was washing the dishes.  "Mom, I need to talk with you."

She smiled at him as he hugged her from behind.  "I suppose you want to know what's been happening."

"Yeah, that too," smiled Ranma.  "Mom, I'm proud you're my mom."  His smile faded a bit.  "I still regret lying to you when we first met.  It was something I'm not proud of and I vowed never to do it again.  I . . . I find I need to tell you something to keep that vow."

She opened her mouth to protest but Ranma gently put a finger on her lips, "No mom, I need to do this."  She nodded slowly and then seated herself drawing Ranma to sit next to her at the table.

"Mom," He started, then sighed and snapped his fingers.  Ranma watched her mother's shocked face blanch then turn wondering.  "Ranma, what happened?  I thought you were cured."

Ranma grinned, a grin that was everything gentle and kind that Nodoka had tried to teach Ranko so long ago.  "Mom, I am cured.  I am no longer cursed, I am blessed instead."  Seeing the confusion on her mother's face, she continued.  "Mother, during the time I was unconscious, I was healed of most of the injuries that pop did to my spirit; but to do that I had to meet the part of me that I had rejected, stuffed down deep inside my mind.  That part was a girl because pop had rejected everything that reminded him of girls."  She smiled softly in remembrance.  "Her name was Ranko and she would have been a daughter to make you proud.  She became my best friend and a teacher.  Eventually she became me and I became her.  We became a whole person once again."  Seeing the concern on her mother's face; she continued, "No mom, I'm not nuts or possessed.  I am whole, once again I am entirely Ranma; the son you gave birth to, whole again."

"Bu . . . but."  Nodoka stuttered.

"Why do I say I'm blessed with this body?" grinned Ranma.  At her nod, she continued.  "Because of the way pops fragmented my personality, she became a girl.  When we became one, I was offered a cure.  I rejected it because once Ranko and I became one; I was not only a man among men but also a woman among women.  Mom, I am a coin, one body, two faces.  When I am male, I am male in mind as well.  When I am like this I am a girl in spirit and mind as well."  She grinned, "One person, two lives to live."

She smiled sadly at her mother, "Mom, I hope you can accept me like this.  I am like this because I chose; to me this is a blessing.  It's also something I intend to keep secret as well."

Nodoka sat frozen for long minutes.  She put a restraining hand on Ranma's arm when she made a movement to leave.  She studied the face of her child, "Ranma, how serious are you about this?  Serious enough to marry in this form and bear a child?"

Ranma's first inclination was an adamant denial, but before she said anything she paused in thought and carefully considered the whole concept and plumbed her true feelings on the topic.  As she did, she recognized those parts of her that had once been named Ranko. She smiled broadly "I don't have anybody in mind and it's so new that it's sorta frightening, but yeah, if I met the right guy, I think I could do that."

Nodoka nodded in understanding.  She had grown used to the curse so this next step wasn't all that great a leap for her.  She sighed, what a chaotic life her child lived.  "Ranma, I think you are partially right about keeping this side of you a secret.  But if you intend to actually live two lives, then we had best consider how to set up a legal identity for your girl side.  Perhaps I can somehow adopt her."  She rubbed her aching head.  She had to admit it to herself though, she was glad her child was back.  Life had been getting boring.

 =  =  =  =  =   

Two days later Ranma casually returned to class.  Noticing that Kuno had reinstated the morning battles for Akane's hand, he calmly vaulted over the assembled boys and entered the classroom ignoring Kuno's angry denunciation.

The girls immediately noticed the changes in Ranma.  He listened in class and while he spoke rarely it was usually with good humor accompanied with a slight grin.  That grin, that grin was beginning to drive the girls up the wall.  It was as if he knew a joke that he wasn't sharing with them.  Not a bad joke, it seemed as if he enjoyed life and thought it was somehow funny now.  It was a joke they all wanted him to share with them . . . that and that . . . grin.

Akane avoided Ranma and he in turn ignored her; at least for the first two days.  Then she saw Ukyou hug Ranma and blanched when he returned it.  "You . . . you damned pervert!"  She screamed and charged him with out thrust fist.

Ranma dodged her so swiftly he may have just as well teleported.  Ukyou spoke sharply to Akane, "Bitch!  You have NO rights and NO say in anything that concerns Ranma.  Not now, not ever again.  Not after you almost beat him to death.  Or were you planning on finally finishing the job?"

Akane's heart nearly stopped as she heard those words.  Her promise, she had almost broken it again and for so little cause.  She looked desperately to Ranma hoping that he would once again come to her rescue but his face was expressionless.  Sobbing she fled home not to return the rest of the week.

Nabiki was furious at Ranma and Ukyou.  Not that her little sister didn't deserve to hear those words, Kami knows she was definitely out of line.  She couldn't believe that Akane had tried to pound Ranma again less than a week after he had finally recovered from her last beating.

Nabiki sat at her desk, her mind ignoring the teacher as she pondered her revenge.  Nobody but nobody hurt her family like that without some repercussions.  Screw the engagement, not that she was ever interested in the first place; though it did puzzle her that sales of her old Ranma-guy pictures had suddenly escalated.

"Kuno, I have some news for you about your pig-tailed girl."  Nabiki paused until Kuno passed over a few large yen notes.  "I heard a rumor that she will appear near Ranma at lunch today."

Kuno posed, "At last, my goddess shall be set free.  The craven cur that enslaved her has refused to face me for fear of his demise."  With that he bravely strode toward the tree where Ranma and Ukyou had been eating lunch together this past week.

Just before Kuno arrived, a pail of icy cold water fell from the tree and drenched Ranma.  Ranma sighed and used his battle aura to begin drying his clothes.

He ignored the massive face-faults of the rest of the student body.  "Ranma is cured, the cute red head is gone," sobbed many of the guys to themselves.

"He didn't change.  That . . . that, how dare he get cured when I still need him to make money for me," hissed Nabiki.

Before Kuno could start his rant, Ranma picked up Ukyou and vaulted into their classroom window on the third floor.

 =  =  =  =  =  

Genma grinned at how angry Nabiki was about Ranma's cure.  She was especially unhappy with Genma for not telling her right away.  'Serves her right,' he chuckled to himself.  'She wasn't the only one who could keep secrets.' 

He turned to Soun.  "The boy should still be weakened from all the time he spent in bed.  That's probably why he hasn't taken out the Kuno boy yet.  Now is our chance to get our two houses joined."  He paused, "Kasumi did say she'd marry him didn't she?"

Soun nodded, "Yes, finally."

The two fathers put their heads together and decided to ambush Ranma tomorrow shortly after Nodoka left the Saotome home to get groceries. 

Kasumi sighed.

 =  =  =  =  =  

It was Saturday; Ranma was enjoying the free time to himself by walking about the small yard of his home.  Hearing a twig snap he jumped straight up onto the roof of his home.  Looking back he saw his father and Soun futilely retrieve the net they had attempted to ensnare Ranma with.

Ranma saw Kasumi standing outside the gate with a somewhat forlorn expression on her face.  He noticed that her dress was unusually fine today.  He jumped off the roof and landed beside her.  "Hey, Kasumi.  It's nice to see you."  He blushed and added, "That's a real nice dress you've got on today."

Kasumi blushed and said, "Thank you Ranma."  She sighed, "It's supposed to be my wedding dress."

Ranma froze, froze for just a moment.  "So that's what's up."  He turned to look closely at the older girl's face.  "Kasumi . . . Kasumi is this something you want?"

Kasumi's face suffused with color as she examined her toes. "I . . . I promised father."

Ranma gently took her face in one hand and brought it level with his.  "Kasumi, that wasn't what I asked.  I wanted to know if you, Kasumi Tendou, had fallen in love with me enough to want to be part of my life for the rest of hers."

Kasumi sniffed.  "Sometimes Ranma, sometimes.  But I . . . I, no."

Ranma smiled at her.  "I like you a lot too Kasumi.  But I'd rather not marry you.  That Ok with you?" he asked with a cocky grin.

Kasumi smiled, "Yes, yes thank you Ranma."  Her grin faded as she pointed to their fathers just behind Ranma, "But I don't think that they will agree."

Ranma grinned even wider as he absently popped his knuckles and turned to face the two older martial artists.  "Oh, yes, I can guarantee that they'll see things my way."  With that he moved into a loose stance that both father's immediately recognized.

Genma whispered, "Quickly Tendou, together before he gets away."

Ranma did not get away though after the first 90 seconds both fathers were desperately trying to do so.  Ranma quit pounding them both after they quit moving. 

Ranma grinned over at Kasumi.  "Hey, Kasumi, I think they changed their minds.  While they 'rest-up', how about a cup of tea before I walk you home."

Kasumi beamed at him and nodded as she moved into the kitchen with him to get the tea stuff.

Kasumi smiled at the idle conversation she was having with Ranma.  She was amazed at how well this brash young boy was doing holding up a simple pleasant conversation.  She sighed to herself, maybe being married to him wouldn't have been so bad after all.  And father did so want it.  She looked at him again and noticed the warm smile that he flashed her way when their eyes met momentarily.  And . . . and maybe she did too, just a little.

At the Tendou home, Kasumi invited Ranma in half expecting him to refuse.  But he surprised her and accepted with what appeared to be genuine thanks.  Nabiki was the first to notice Ranma standing in the kitchen idly talking with Kasumi.

"So, Kasumi, I see dad got you in your wedding dress.  How did it go, get hitched yet or what?" smirked Nabiki.

Kasumi jumped, startled by Nabiki's sudden presence behind her.  "OH, oh my;  no, father and mister Saotome were unable to convince Ranma to marry me today."

"Well, maybe better luck next time, heh," teased Nabiki.

"Not likely," drawled Ranma.  "My mom found out about what happened today and cancelled all the engagements."  He paused, "Though, I do have to admit that Kasumi is the only one of the original engagements that I would have even considered honoring."  He hesitated, "But neither of us are really interested in marriage just yet and we have just too little in common."  He grinned at them both.  "I think I could have been happy with either of you, but neither of you would have enjoyed living with someone cursed to live an interesting life like I am."

Both girls looked at Ranma momentarily before turning introspective eyes to each other.  Both said in the same moment, "Maybe."

Ranma shrugged, "Don't matter any more.  Like I said, mom cancelled all the engagements specifically including the Tendou one."

Around the corner where Ranma could not see her, Akane cried silently as she listened.  She sadly walked to her room as Ranma left to go home after declining a dinner invitation.

 =  =  =  =  =  

Happosai was angry.  He'd heard a rumor that his sweet Ranma chan was gone forever.  Ranma didn't have HIS permission to get cured and . . . and there wasn't anything he could do about it either.  The springs were unusable until the flooding subsided so he couldn't re-curse Ranma.  That left only one thing.  He'd have to take out his frustration on his students.

"Soun, Genma, pack your backpacks.  We're going on a short training trip."

 =  =  =  =  =  

Nodoka sighed as Genma once again vanished shortly after supper.  As she finished up the dishes she once again reviewed her plans.  If Ranma was serious then this needed to be done.  She found her son in his room doing something very strange.  He was studying.  She smiled fondly and sat next to him.  He glanced up at her and smiled.  Such a warm smile she thought to herself.

"Ranko," She paused and waited until he got the hint and switched genders. 

"Yes mom."  She answered.

"Ranko, if you are serious about truly becoming a girl sometimes, then it is time we began your bridal training whenever your father is not about."  Nodoka stated.

Ranko thought about it again.  She examined her inner feelings before smiling widely at her mother.  "I'm sure mom.  I think I would really like that."

Nodoka nodded, "Then you need to dress appropriately as well, dear."

Ranko nodded, snapped her fingers then grinned again, this time in embarrassment.   Seeing her mother's puzzled frown, she explained.  "For the past three months, when I wanted to change clothes, I just snapped my fingers.  I guess that don't work any more."

Nodoka chuckled, "My, that must have been convenient.  You'll have to tell me about that sometime."

Ranko snickered, "Why not now, I'd like a little bit of girl talk too."

Nodoka nodded as they opened up Ranma's wardrobe to see if there was much in the way of cute girl clothing.

Ranko and Nodoka remembered that first mother/daughter evening with fondness in later times.  It was the first of many such evenings they spent together doing girl stuff.  Sometimes they shopped, but not in Nermia.  Frequently they just talked.  Nodoka soon became convinced that she also had a daughter and Ranko grew more confident in her decision.

 =  =  =  =  =  

Ranma was different.  Ukyou was so glad that he was back and surprised that he was even open enough now with his feelings that he returned her hugs.  But something she hoped for was not there.  She sat in the classroom and watched her love dumbfound the sensei again.

Ranma had had only about a week to prepare for midyear exams but he had gotten some of the highest scores in the school.  He grinned confidently at the girls instead of blowing it like he once might have.  Akane he ignored as if she were just another piece of the furniture.  Neither her anger nor her tears seemed to have any affect on him.  Nabiki had tried to confront him once only to be casually rebuffed.  Kuno and Kodachi he had attempted to ignore but in the end, he hospitalized them both with a viciousness that had frightened even her.

"Ukyou?" startled she turned to see Ranma talking to her.  She was embarrassed to realize that school had ended and she was still in her seat daydreaming. 

He grinned that maddening grin that had nearly every girl in the school currently panting after him.  "I was hoping that you could come by the house tonight.  Pops won't be there and mom and I wanted to talk about what he did to you when we were just kids.  Will you come by for supper?"

She needed to work, the place was what paid the bills after all. "S . . . sure.  Want me to bring anything."

"Nah, just yourself.  That's more than enough to make the visit worthwhile."  He grinned again and ignored the three girls eavesdropping who were now on the floor drooling.

"I do . . . I mean, yeah, sure, I'll be there.  No problem."  Mumbled Ukyou.

 =  =  =  =  =  

The meal had gone well and Ukyou was startled at the sense of camaraderie that seemed to exist between not only Ranma and his mother but which included her as well.  It was something that she hadn't felt since . . . since she was six, when she last had a family that loved her.

Ranma saw the tears that Ukyou tried to hide.  But he simply held her and said "It's ok Ukyou.  We consider you a part of this family too."

Ukyou looked at him with slowly dawning comprehension.  "You aren't going to marry me are you?"

"No."  Sadly replied Ranma, "I can't marry my sister and that's what you seem to be to me.  I can't get past it.  I've tried.  I love you but as a sister, you are family, but not a lover."  He sighed, "I'm sorry I can't love you the way you deserve me to; my fault, not yours."

She wanted to run away, she wanted . . . him.  Why was he holding her so gently in his arms as she cried?  She needed to get away.  She needed . . . him.  She finally pulled back and looked at him.  "So what happens now?" She asked brokenly with quiet hopelessness.

Nodoka set some papers on the table before her.  "If you agree, then you become Ranma's sister and my daughter."  Nodoka placed the family honor sword on the table before her.  "Whether you decline or accept the offer, this sword is yours by rights.  If you reject becoming part of our family, accepting this sword will help restore some of both families' honor.  On the other hand, if you choose to become Ranma's sister then the sword becomes part of your responsibility."

"Ranma?" asked Ukyou.  She saw his sad but hopeful eyes and made her decision.  "Ranma, before I sign these papers.  Will . . . will you kiss me just once.  Just once as if we were married." 

Ranma looked at Ukyou's tear streaked face, behind her he saw his mother leave the room as he moved next to her.  "I would be both honored and happy to do so."  With that he kissed her with all the passion he could manage.  He tried to express all the love he felt for his best friend.  The kiss was very long and tender.  Afterwards she sobbed a few times and slowly drifted off to sleep in his arms, her emotions spent for the moment.

He saw his mother peering at them around the corner. "Done yet?" She asked.

When she saw her son's sad smile; she smirked at him.  "If Genma could have kissed like that, I would have never let him leave and you would have had lots of brothers and sisters."  She lightly laughed at his deep blush.

A couple of days later Ukyou was teaching her mother how to make Okonomiyaki.  Not surprisingly, considering her own great cooking skill, Nodoka quickly caught onto it and soon Ucchan's was keeping longer and more regular hours as both Nodoka and Ranma helped Ukyou.

That first evening in her store was a bit strange as Ranma explained his blessing, including the possibility than she may even marry at some point.  Nodoka showed Ukyou the newly issued papers that showed that one 'Ranko Saotome' was now daughter to Genma and Nodoka Saotome.

One part of this puzzled Ukyou though.  "You say that you want to keep this 'blessing' secret for as long as you can.  How are you going to manage that when Genma knows?  I mean, there is no way you could have adopted Ranko without him knowing."  She looked to make sure, "See, he signed the papers and put his stamp and thumbprint on them."

Ranko grinned.  "Yes and no.  When mom brought the adoption papers for you for pop to sign, well let's say he was just a tad reluctant until mom spelled out the alternative.  She mentioned that the statute of limitations for grand theft and child abandonment hadn't expired just yet and then she asked if he was looking forward to a possible retirement in prison."  Nodoka and Ranko both giggled at the memory.  "He was signing just as fast as he could turn the pages.  He didn't even notice that there were adoption papers for Ranko as well."

 =  =  =  =  =  

Nabiki had wasted another day in her surveillance of Ranma.  She sighed, well she could get an Okonomiyaki before going home and there was a chance that Ukyou might let slip what Ranma was doing spending so much time at her place.

"So Ukyou," Drawled Nabiki, "What's up?  I see that Ranma's spending a lot of time with you now."

Ukyou grinned, "So you're interested in what Ranma's doing?"

Nabiki licked her lips in anticipation, "Yep.  So spill it."

"20,000 yen" smirked Ukyou as she held out her hand.

Nabiki's face blanched completely.  This she did not expect. 

Ukyou grinned as she continued to clean up her shop in preparation for shutting down for the evening.  While Nabiki sputtered she pulled out her inventory list and started filling out a supplies order.  Nodoka had promised to get it taken care of if she had it ready before school tomorrow.

Nabiki was curious and when Ukyou walked into the back for a moment, she used the opportunity to look over Ukyou's paperwork; professional interest only of course.  As she looked over the documents, her eyes suddenly widened in surprise and with a quick glance toward the back of the store where she could still hear Ukyou, Nabiki quickly removed the back page of a blank tablet of forms.   Pocketing it she hurriedly left.

Ranma and Ukyou strode into the school grounds together again but quickly sensed a change as they noticed all the other students staring at them.  Just as they were about to demand an explanation, Kuno pompously declaimed, "It is suitable that the vile Saotome should wed the mannish girl.  Indeed they suit each other well."  He then bowed to Nabiki, "I thank you for providing this information.  Now my suit for the lovely Akane and Pig-tailed girl shall be uncontested."

As Ukyou pounded Kuno into paste, Ranma began to laugh.  Seeing the smirking Nabiki off to the side, He asked the crowd at large, "Does Nabiki still offer a double your money back guarantee against wrong information?"

Nabiki snickered, "Yes I do.  But my information is good.  It's right here."  Ukyou saw that Nabiki held a copy of one of her supplies orders.  Nabiki chortled  "It says right here on this order form for 'Ucchan's' that it's owed by Ukyou SAOTOME . . . that means you two are married."

Ranma grinned.  "Hey everybody, those who bought the information that me and Ukyou are married just lucked out."  He paused to make sure he had their attention.  "My mom and dad adopted Ukyou, she's now my sister."  He smirked at Nabiki, "You know, you could have just asked my old man.  As much time as the old fart spends over there, you might as well get something useful from him."

Nabiki had blanched.  A moment ago she had been congratulating herself on how much yen she had made.  She looked at the large wad, and realized that it and a matching one from her pocket had just vanished with Ranma's words.  Seeing the expectant looks around her she sighed and gestured, "Form a line here for double refunds."  She was not going to enjoy this but she did have a business reputation to protect.

Ukyou smirked in a whispered aside to Nabiki as she passed her.  "I think the 20,000 yen I asked would have been a bargain."

Nabiki was not amused.

 =  =  =  =  =   

It was Saturday midmorning; five weeks after Ranma had awakened.  During this time the Amazons had kept a respectful distance believing him to still be recovering.  He pulled open the door to the Cat-Café and warily entered.  He was once again unable to avoid the Amazon glomp, but this time he returned it and slowly let his hands roam down her backside, grinning to himself as he felt her temperature rise.  Using the secret technique that he had been recently taught, he disengaged Shampoo and sat her down in a vacant booth.

Shampoo tried to follow Ranma as he walked away from her into the kitchen.  But her legs were strangely weak.  She sat there a few moments before bounding to her feet to follow her love.  When she got to the kitchen though, she saw only her great grandmother.

Cologne was stunned to say the very least.  She had seen Ranma actually show some tenderness to Shampoo, of course she hadn't missed seeing the few pressure points that he had pressed to both momentarily weaken her and cause her to release the glomp.  But still he had actually hugged and caressed her great granddaughter.  And then there were his words to her as he had passed by on his way out the back door.

"Elder Cologne," calmly requested Ranma, "I need to meet with you privately within the hour to discuss how to restore Shampoo's honor.  I will await you in the clearing where you taught Ryouga the breaking point." 

And just that quickly he was gone again.  His presence barely whispering against her senses as he left.

"Great grandmother!  You see!  Ranma come be mine.  Yeesss!  Where Ranma?" Shampoo excitedly squealed.

"Shampoo," Cologne sighed in exasperation, "SHAMPOO!" She yelled as she tapped the giddy girl with her staff.  Seeing she momentarily had the girl's attention, she stated. "I need to take care of Amazon business.  Watch the Café while I am gone."  She hesitated a moment and added. "Don't say anything about what has happened until I figure out what son-in-law is up to."

Shampoo frowned at this final instruction but then sighed and nodded.  "Yes, Ranma can be very tricky at times.  Hope this not trick."  She grinned, "Just loved Ranma hands on Shampoo."  Her face took on a dream like quality as she thought about this and that, oh yes, lots of that!

Cologne rolled her eyes as she made her way out the door.  If this was a battle, then Ranma wasn't fighting fair and was definitely better armed.

It was noon as Cologne approached the clearing where she expected to see Ranma.  She frowned when she saw nothing.  She concentrated trying to sense him only to have him touch her on the shoulder and ask, "Hey old troll, getting a bit blind these days I see."

"Eep" Shrieked Cologne as she jumped and attempted to kill him in one sudden flurry of startled terror.  She stopped when she saw who it was and registered his cocky grin.

"Always wanted to get back at you for sneaking up on me" smirked the young warrior.

"Could have gotten yourself killed."  She grumped.  Not that she really believed it.  She hadn't been holding back in those few moments of panic yet she had been casually deflected.

Ranma just grinned.  She frowned at that.  When had he learned tact?  She snorted, "Son-in-law, what did you summon me out to this wilderness for.  We both know the simple solution is for you to marry Shampoo."

He shrugged, "If the solution was truly that simple then why did you come?"

She grimaced, "Because with you, NOTHING is simple except maybe you yourself."

Ranma's face became quiet and serious, an expression she had never seen before.  It scared her, simple he was not!

Ranma solemnly stated. "On my honor as a martial artist, I swear that twenty weeks from now Shampoo will be honorably married providing you and she abide by my conditions in the interim."

Rage suffused her at the idea that this young male dared to lay down conditions to her.  "Why you . . ." her voice faded off as Ranma raised his battle aura.

She gazed in awe.  There was an inner circle about three meters across that was calm, protected.  Beyond that for almost fifteen meters in all directions hell had come to earth.  Everything organic was ash and the rocks, even the earth itself was melting.  Noticing how a boulder sank into the molten earth even as it was melted itself, she guessed that the newly molten pool was at least a meter deep. 

She turned to Ranma only to watch spell bound as he folded his feet into a lotus seat,  a meter above the earth.  She looked at the molten pool surrounding them  It was now approaching orange heat.  He had done this without raising a sweat and it had taken barely ten minutes so far.  He cocked an eyebrow and she nodded that she understood the lesson.  She was definitely out of his league now.  Something she had suspected since Saffron anyway.  "Ranma, since when have you been able to do this?"

He quietly replied, "Since the battles with both Herb and Saffron.  You know how I can learn techniques just by seeing them used against me.  Well, I learned some stuff from both of them that I haven't revealed to anybody else till now."

Ranma dropped his battle aura and jumped well away from the lava pool with Cologne closely behind him.  They turned together and watched as the small island in the center slowly melted even as the rest of the pool began cooling.

"I am not yours to command in even the smallest thing, Cologne, Elder of the Amazon's," quietly stated Ranma.

She sighed, "No, I can neither command nor coerce you.  State your conditions."

Ranma sat down on a rock and looked at the diminutive elder.  "You know, I've always liked you, even when I really wanted to kill you for some of the stuff you did to me."  He grinned.  "I guess that is a trait of a good sensei."

He turned to look around himself at the calm forest glade they had stopped in before finally turning his attention back to her.  "My honor is finally my own.  I have rejected all the burdens that my father had attempted to lay upon me save two.  The first was my friend Ukyou.  She has consented to be adopted into my family and is now my sister.  The second was truly my fault."  He paused and added.  "Shampoo's problems are my doing and none of it her fault save she is a victim of your criminally antiquated village laws."

Angrily Cologne hissed, "Those 'antiquated village laws' have maintained our safety and way of life for over three thousand years.  No other people can claim even a fifth of such a time."

Ranma didn't smile at her at all as he remarked.  "They served you well, none can dispute that.  But they became burdens a half century ago when the Japanese started biological warfare experiments in China, the Germans began testing chemical warfare weapons and America dropped two atomic bombs on Japan."  He shook his head sadly, "As a people you are outnumbered by over a million to one, yet you pit martial arts against neutron bombs and even after fifty years still do not perceive the death trap your laws are weaving for you.  That is sad.  That over three thousand years of continuous culture will be ended due to feminist pride of a small isolated village."

Cologne was shocked. Deeply shocked that Ranma could speak so clearly of things that troubled her so deeply in her secret heart.  There were a few tears brimming on the edge of her eyes.  "Is this why you summoned me?  To disdain me and mine after proving I cannot defend myself against you?"

Ranma quietly whispered.  "What I have stated is also what I fear.  But for the sake of honor I will take the chance of joining my bloodline with yours but only if there is hope for my children."

"Ranma?" seeing his eyes on her again, she asked, "When did you grow up?"

He grinned, a grin that held all the happiness that he hoped for.  Maybe she was three hundred years old but that grin brought a slight flush to her ancient cheeks.  "During the three months that I was unconscious, I did not sleep.  I was healed, taught and disciplined by the various spirits of the cursed pools of Jusenkyo.  The Ranma you knew was but a part of who he could have been.  I am whole once again."

He paused again wondering if he should talk about his Amazon sensei.  Yeah, it would help guarantee her honest compliance.  "Cologne, have you ever heard of an Amazon named Har Buo."

"Hairbow?"  She paused a moment in thought.  "Well, I did have a great aunt that disappeared about two hundred years before I was born.  That's the only one."

At her puzzled look he explained.  "She fell in battle against the Musk over five centuries ago.  Though mortally wounded, she actually died by drowning in one of the pools.  She's now the 'cursed' spirit of that pool.  She was my sensei."  Ranma quietly stated.  "She adopted me and taught me Amazon laws, fighting techniques, lore and magic." 

Seeing the look of disbelief on the elder's face, Ranma smirked.  "Cologne, you never taught me this move and showed it to me only once.  Watch the feared 'splitting cat hairs' and believe me."

With that, Ranma seemed to disappear into several dozen images that rapidly circled her.  Closing her eyes she scanned for his true location and was surprised to realize that he hadn't even moved.  All the images were false while he was still sitting on the rock, invisible to normal sight.

Perceiving that he was discovered, Ranma dissipated the images.  "Convinced?"

She nodded and he continued, "To begin again, on my honor as a martial artist, I swear that twenty weeks from now Shampoo will be honorably married providing you and she abide by my conditions in the interim.  The first condition is that I will on the final day, challenge Mousse for the right to marry Shampoo.  Both you and Shampoo will tell Mousse of this coming challenge tonight and both of you will truly swear to him and me that whichever of us wins will become Shampoo's groom that same evening."

"The second condition is that both you and Shampoo will make every, and I mean every effort to train Mousse to the best of his and your abilities as a martial artist.  This I vow to you.  If I find his skill inadequate, I will deliberately lose.  But if his skill attains a level that I do not expect, then I will defeat him and marry Shampoo."

"These conditions are designed to force you to demonstrate to me that neither myself nor my sons will ever be considered second class citizens in your tribe.  In this vein, I also require that you see that Mousse is given contact lenses or corrective surgery as soon as possible.  It is inappropriate for a fighter of his ability to labor under the handicap he has."

Ranma quietly stared Cologne in the eyes.  "Remember, I have been trained in the laws of the Amazon's, especially those dealing with marriage."  He paused, "Hairbow trained me as if I were her daughter."  He was satisfied that his point was made when he saw the elder Amazon blanch.  It seemed that males were not privy to all the marriage laws.

He knew and knew that Cologne knew of several other options that he had available to him should their bargain fall apart.  Especially if he should choose to claim Amazon membership through adoption

Ranma paused, "The final condition relates to Shampoo herself.  Since the identity of her future husband is unclear, she is to treat us equally.  If she glomps and kisses me and allows me to hug and kiss her, then she is to glomp Mousse and eagerly kiss and be caressed by him as well.  While the choice is hers as is proper, the equality is a condition that is not negotiable.  If she fails in this, I will not challenge Mousse and will exercise one of the other options available to me instead."

Ranma continued.  "There is one other condition that I will not discuss unless I marry Shampoo.  It relates to safeguarding the future of my children as I will not permit their future existence to be compromised by the stupidity of the Amazon village elders."

Cologne frowned, "I am not prepared to accept a condition that you will not state."

Ranma shrugged, "When I state it, then I grant you the right to challenge it, with fists or logic."

Cologne sighed tiredly and wondered if this was all worth it.  Then she glanced at the cooling pool of lava and knew that it was.  "Ranma, why Mousse?"

Ranma grimaced.  "To show you and the other elders of the village that there is no such thing as a mere male.  You have dismissed him thoroughly, yet if I can prove to you that you erred, then perhaps your attitudes will change.  By chance do you have a better test subject in mind?"

Cologne's face tightened in a flash of anger, "No, not really."

The first thing Cologne did after she walked into the Café was to give Shampoo and Mousse orders to begin closing it down.  By early mid-afternoon, the place was cleaned and the four of them were sitting around a back table quietly eating together.

Cologne explained Ranma's conditions to both Mousse and Shampoo (except for Ranma's vow to lose if Mousse performed too poorly).  That she would share privately with Shampoo to inspire her in her training of Mousse.  Once done, both she and Shampoo made the promises that Ranma demanded.  At the end, Ranma made one additional demand, but this one was of Mousse.

"Mousse?" asked Ranma, "Do you want this opportunity to be trained by Cologne and have a chance to marry Shampoo?"

Mousse's eyes blazed with hatred at Ranma, "More than life." He hissed.

Ranma shrugged.  "Cologne and Shampoo are already paying a price; you have to ante up as well."

"And what are you putting up?" He snarled.

Ranma grimaced, "My self.  Who I am and all that I can be; in other words, everything."

Mousse sat back.  "I already offered that and was turned down."

Ranma smiled sadly.  "Yeah, I noticed.  The path of romance in this whole circus that we all live in, is even at best only a poor tragedy.  It sucks so far."  He paused, "Mousse, my offer was accepted though, so that means you have to up your offer.  Your part is to teach myself and Shampoo your hidden weapons style.  For my part I vow not to use your teachings against you.  If I should break this promise it constitutes automatic forfeiture of the challenge match between us.  Ok?"

Mousse sighed and asked.  "At the very minimum I get contacts and extensive training with no hidden obligations?  That so?"

Cologne nodded.  "Yes Mousse, I promise that as an Amazon elder."

"Ok, Ranma."  He glared at Ranma.  "Get ready to get your ass kicked twenty weeks from now."

Ranma looked at the other three for a moment, "There are going to be folks that object to me issuing this challenge.  I can name three at minimum, Happosai, Soun and my pops.  I would suggest that we keep it a secret if we can.  We don't need their interference."  All three Amazons nodded in agreement.

Ranma then stretched and turned to Cologne with a smile.  "I'm a little short on cash, since part of your staff is now going to be involved in extensive training, including his sensei and sparing partner, what do you say.  Do you need some help."

Cologne grinned evilly at this point.  "Well you do have a point.  Of course what we really need is a cute waitress."  At that point she quickly tossed water on the pigtailed boy.

All three Amazon's sat there silently.  Shocked was an understatement.  Suddenly Shampoo grinned.  "Ranma have water proof soap again, yes?  Is good joke."

Ranma grinned.  "Nope, I woke up with my curse removed.  That was part of the reason it was behaving so strangely while I was injured."

He drawled, "So elder, need a waiter instead?"

 =  =  =  =  =   

Ukyou frowned at her brother, "So why are you going to work over at the Cat-Café?  With the help that mom is giving me, not to mention all the new business that is coming in now that mom's added a whole stir fry menu, I could really use the extra help."  She blushed, "I'd even be willing to pay you, Ranma."

Ranma grinned, "I know, and that isn't the issue."  He smiled fondly at his sister.  "The problem is the Amazons themselves.  Of all the troubles I had here in Nermia, only Shampoo was truly of my own causing.  Yeah, I know it's the fault of those screwy Amazon laws, but I need to take responsibility for putting her in the place she's in now.  She's trapped, and she did nothing wrong.  It wasn't her fault that I defeated her, stole her victory away."  Ranma sighed, "You know, she worked hard for years to gain that championship and I humiliated her in front of her people barely five minutes later."

"Ukyou, I owe her a way out, but . . ." Ranma paused thoughtfully, "I have some ideas on how to do it, but I need to be around them, study them to see if it will work."  He grinned at her, "Why don't you see if Kasumi would be interested.  I'll bet she'd love to get out of the house, meet a few fellas and earn some money too."

 =  =  =  =  =  

That evening Cologne took Mousse down to the basement and gestured to a corner that had a few empty shelves.  "Mousse, tomorrow we will start on your bare-handed combat skills.  So tonight I want you to remove and store every weapon you have.  In a month or so we will resume weapons training, but for now I want you unarmed."

Noting that the youth seemed to be ignoring her, she shifted her staff in preparation for a bit of discipline.  Just before she could strike though, Mousse distracted her.  "Ah elder, well . . . that's not nearly enough room.  I need more space."

He peered into a room that had once held a boiler and was in disarray.  "If I clean out this room, would it be Ok if I used it?"

Not liking the implications of this conversation, Cologne could only numbly acquiesce.

The following day she watched in awe as Mousse was finally nearing the end of his disarmament phase.  She estimated that he had been wearing about two tons of various weaponry.  She was not surprised that he seemed unusually light on his feet at present.

Mousse blinked at the world around him through his new contacts.  He hadn't realized just how bad his eyes really were.  It was amazing and so . . . new.  He was gawking at Shampoo when he walked into a lamppost and knocked himself out.

Shampoo sighed and muttered, "Silly Mousse."

Ranma grinned at young Amazon male as he carefully added to the burden Mousse was already trying to handle as a waiter.  Cologne's speed training was every bit as fatiguing as he recalled.

Ranma was more than pleased to be able to be around Shampoo and not be glomped.  Not to mention that also made it a lot easier on Mousse.  He grinned to himself.  Mousse and he were slowly becoming friends.  All was going according to plan.  He could see that Shampoo and Mousse were coming closer.  He had lots of girls who were friends, maybe just maybe Mousse would be his first real guy friend like he had hoped Ryouga would be.

 =  =  =  =  =  

Both Nabiki and Akane grinned as they compared tips.  "I got more!" smirked Nabiki as they started cleaning up the dinning area.  They were working with Kasumi at Ucchan's as Nodoka took Ukyou on a rare evening out together. 

Ukyou grinned at her sister, "Ranko, I can hardly believe how well Kasumi learned my restaurant business.  It was so neat to see her rope her sisters into helping her."

Nodoka smiled as well, "Yes, I was really surprised by how well the three of them took to the work.  It does something to help them and is to our benefit as well."

"I'm glad," sighed Ranko.  "I always wished well for them.  They were the first to offer me a home, even if it was reluctantly."

Ukyou smirked as she looked at her sister.  "Ranko, if I didn't know better I'd guess that you had on a bra and panties."  She guffawed, "That would be a first."

Ranko grinned broadly, "I do sis, humm, how is it that you still, ah, look, how did Kuno put it, mannish?"

Ukyou snarled as she reached back for the battle spatula that wasn't there.  "Ok, so I don't have any girlish clothes.  That doesn't make me mannish.  You, you . . ." She hesitated, confused, as Ranko hugged her.

"So?" Grinned Ranko impishly, "Guess why we're on a shopping trip, sister."

"Me?"  She choked back a lump in her throat, "this trip is for me?"  With that she grabbed Nodoka's and Ranko's hands and began to pull them toward the shops.  "I'm not ever going to be called mannish again.  I swear, not ever again."  She vowed.

 =  =  =  =  =  

Cologne sighed to herself.  She hoped that Ranma could run the Cat-Café by himself, it was going to take a few weeks to teach both Shampoo and Mousse the breaking point and get them toughened up as well.  At least the hidden weapons training was going well.  Ranma had picked it up almost instantly and both she and Shampoo were now starting to get the hang of it even if neither could manage very much for very long just yet.  Cologne was beginning to realize that perhaps she had seriously underestimated Mousse.  More surprising was the friendship that was being rekindled between the two young Amazons.

 =  =  =  =  =   .

It was another 'girls' shopping and training trip with Ukyou avidly helping Nodoka teach Ranko.  Ukyou smirked as she teasing asked, "Ranko, got any guy prospects yet?"

Ranko blushed and violently shook her head as her mother and sister laughed at her response.

 =  =  =  =  =  

Cologne was pleased to note that that not only was the Cat-Café still standing but business seemed to be booming as well.  She walked in only to stop dead as she noticed all three of the Tendou girls working.  Kasumi and Ranma were cooking while Nabiki and Akane tended tables. 

Ranma waved to them, "Hey great to see you three back here again.  How do you like my new help?  Man, sales are going great."  He vaulted over the counter and reached out to help with their packs.  Before he could do so, Shampoo hugged him and kissed him on one cheek; Ranma smiled and hugged her back before cocking an eyebrow at her. 

Shampoo sighed, turned to Mousse, gave him a tired but happy smile then hugged and kissed him as well. 

This turned out to be too much for Akane, she shrieked, "You're all perverts!" and then tossed a pitcher of water over all four of them.  Before the drenched Cologne could say a word, Ranma tiredly fixed a sad eye on Akane and said; "Strike three.  You're out of my life Akane."  He paused and added, "You're also fired from the Cat-Cafe.  I'll send your final paycheck home with Kasumi.  Now go." 

"Bu . . . but, I . . . I'm sorry Ranma," sobbed Akane. 

Ranma sadly turned back to her.  "I'm sorry too.  But it's better if we aren't around each other anymore.  I had hoped that giving you a job here and at Ucchan's would help heal the wounds as well as giving your family some needed cash, but . . . well, your temper just isn't going to work in this case."  Ranma turned to Kasumi and Nabiki, "Kasumi, Nabiki, you two are welcome to continue to work here if you wish."

Belatedly Ranma turned to Cologne, "Ah, as long as that's ok with Cologne."

Cologne studied Ranma and smiled.  "Of course, good help is hard to find and the Tendou's have always impressed me."

Akane slowly turned and left, stepping around the two large packs blocking the door.

Ranma turned back to where Mousse and Shampoo had been.  "Ah, Cologne, where did Mousse and Shampoo go?"  About then both heard the frantic wailing of a terrified cat in pain.

Ranma hastily tossed both backpacks aside.  He froze at the sight of the young Amazon girl's cursed form; long enough so that the duck could limp to the injured cat.  Surprising all who knew Ranma, he carefully reached out and gathered up both Shampoo and Mousse.  "Shamps, don't . . . don't claw me or nothing.  This is hard, really hard, Ok?  I got ya both so you'll be Ok."  Ranma turned to Cologne and nodded.

Cologne hissed in shock, but quickly regained her equilibrium and led the trio to the bedrooms upstairs, where Ranma laid the pair on the bed before rapidly retreating.  "I'll bring their packs up and then take care of stuff below again."

Cologne nodded absently as she checked out the injuries of both the young Amazons before getting hot water from the bathroom to return them to human form.

 =  =  =  =  =   

Her father was on another brief training trip with Soun, courtesy of Happosai, so Ranko was taking the opportunity to sleep in one of her new negligees.  Her dreams were both troubling and comforting at the same time.  How could she be interested in 'him' that way she thought to herself in confusion the next morning?

 =  =  =  =  =   

Ryouga snarled as he finally stumbled onto Ranma.  Ranma was having a picnic with Shampoo.  And Mousse was there and not even stopping it.  "Ranma, prepare to die." He screamed, his fuming anger finally having a target.

His blow devastated the spread out picnic and the blast concussion rolled Mousse and Shampoo well away from the pending fight.  As both regained their feet with intentions of trashing Ryouga, they saw something that gave them pause.

Ranma was facing Ryouga, but his battle aura was strange.  It looked almost cat like.  The Amazons and Ryouga were both startled when Ranma suddenly waved a hand in a slashing gesture at a boulder about a meter away.  They were stunned when the boulder fell apart into four slabs, each slab cut so cleanly that the surfaces appeared to be polished.

"Ryouga, mom told me how she had to stop you from murdering me.  This ends now.  Either walk away and never bother me again or die.  I can kill you.  I will kill you.  Your life, your choice, but this crap between us ends now."  Ranma snarled.

Ryouga hesitated, he was sure that Ranma was bluffing.  One of the things he could count on was Ranma's honor and Ranma's honor would not let him kill.  Would it?  He looked into the bleak face of his personal adversary and saw . . . death.  He could not trust himself to speak.  He slowly backed away and promptly got lost; thankfully lost.

Shampoo and Mousse carefully approached Ranma, both casting measuring eyes at the remains of the boulder; Shampoo with glee, Mousse with despair.  Ranma sighed, considering how to salvage Mousse's hopes. 

But before he could speak, Shampoo gushed.  "Ranma master true cat fist, no?  Is how Ranma be able to hold neko-Shampoo, yes?"

Ranma's shoulders sagged, the cat, so to speak was out of the bag. "Yes, while you and Mousse have been away training, I've been working on getting over my fear of cats.  I figured I needed to do that unless Mousse manages to beat me.  It turned out to have the side effect of giving me the cat-fist."

Ranma grinned at him, "Mousse, I'll make a deal with you.  I won't use any part of the cat-fist if you agree to not use any blades in our fight, deal?"

Seeing Mousse's puzzled and suspicious look Ranma explained.  "I'd like to keep our battle civil, meaning non-lethal.  You use anything else except blades and I'll refrain from the cat fist and my chi blasts, deal?"

"But why Ranma?" questioned Mousse.  "You know that I hate your guts don't you?"

Ranma studied him a few moments before softly asking, "Are you sure?  Look deep inside yourself Mousse and tell both Shampoo and I what you really feel."

Mousse looked curiously at Ranma and then pensively at Shampoo.  He started to speak when Shampoo put her hand over his mouth. "Is time to think, think first then speak.  Speak truth in heart.  Shampoo hear and judge."

Mousse paused and looked between the two.  He looked over at the remains of the picnic lunch he had been sharing with them.  He had to admit that it had been fun, one of many fun things that they had done as a trio.  He suddenly realized that he had not only gone out with Shampoo alone on dates, but he and Ranma had 'hung-out' lots of times as well.  He had enjoyed doing both he abruptly realized.

Mousse tentatively smiled at Ranma, "When did we become friends?  I never even noticed that it happened."  He shook his head in surprise.  "Ok Ranma, deal.  We fight non-lethal, buddy."

 =  =  =  =  =  

Cologne was furious.  "You are setting this up so that you can lose.  Aren't you?"  She snarled at Ranma.

"No," Grinned Ranma impudently at her.  "I'm setting up so that if I chose to lose, It'll look credible and if I do win, Mousse will still come out of it with some self respect."  His face became grim again.  "Understand Elder, I can and will abide by my promise to you, all parts of it including the testing of Mousse and CHOSING how the final challenge will be resolved."  He leaned closer to her.  "I am Ranma Saotome, I don't lose.  No matter how well you train Mousse or how I limit myself, I will always have something in reserve to win with."  He looked at her a bit sadly.  "I've learned that sometimes winning means losing instead as well."

Cologne sighed before yelling out.  "Mousse, Shampoo, get packed.  We're going on another training trip."

Ranma grinned.  "I'll call Kasumi and Nabiki in.  They both got really excited about all the tips they got here."  Ranma snickered, "Though to tell the truth, I think Kasumi was really starting to enjoy the flirting that was happening.  I'm really glad she's finally getting a life of her own."

 =  =  =  =  =  

It was yet another of the near weekly 'girl training trips' and Ukyou and Nodoka were in fine form teasing Ranko.

Nodoka paused in front of a clothing shop and pointed to a gown.  "Ranko dear, what do you think of that wedding dress?"

Ukyou snickered as she tossed in her two yen, "humm, sis, does mom know something that I don't know?"

Ranko paused and looked the dress over carefully, "I don't think that style will work for me.  He . . . wouldn't . . ." Ranko's eyes got big as she realized what she'd let slip.  She got her revenge though by refusing to say another word on the topic.

 =  =  =  =  =  

Ranma handed Cologne an envelope. "Elder, here is the time and place where I will issue a marriage challenge tomorrow."  With that he bowed to all three of the Amazons and left.  Shampoo looked at her great grandmother with expectant eyes; eyes that showed a hint of frustration when Cologne took the envelope into her room and closed the door.

Nabiki grimaced as she listened to the conversation her hidden microphones were relaying from the Cat-Café.  So Ranma was going to challenge Mousse for Shampoo's hand and Nabiki wasn't invited.  She'd see about that.  So engrossed was she in her plans that she didn't notice Kasumi until . . .

"Oh, my!  Ranma might marry Shampoo?  I wonder if daddy knows?" she murmured.

"Eeepp!" screeched Nabiki clutching at her heart.  "Don't 'DO' that Kasumi."

Kasumi only grinned and quietly left the room to ask her father a few questions.

That afternoon, Ranma, Ukyou and their parents all shouldered packs and set out on a training trip.  At least that was what Ranma told the others though both Ukyou and Nodoka both knew or suspected a little about the challenge Ranma had promised the Amazons.  Shampoo had let a few clues slip in her happy burbling to her prospective new sister and mother.

None of them noticed the Tendou family trailing after them.

As the Saotomes were beginning to set up camp in the early evening, Soun and his three daughters joined them.  Since the Tendou's had brought little in the way of camping supplies with them besides sleeping bags and a little dried food, adjustments had to be made to the campsite.  Ranma gave up his tent to the Tendo sisters and Ukyou now shared hers with her mother Nodoka.  The three males now shared the largest of the three tents.  Few expected to see the tent intact the next morning.

As the morning sun warmed the tents, Nodoka and Kasumi rose to begin breakfast.  Both were surprised to see Ranma already up and working out.  From his light sheen of sweat, they surmised that he had been up for awhile. 

Nodoka paused and looked at the 'men's' tent.  "Ranma, you did sleep didn't you.  They didn't kick you out of the tent did they?"

Ranma smiled.  "Yes mother, I slept very well and neither of those two old men bothered me at all.

Puzzled, Kasumi peeked into his tent.  Her soft 'Oh my' drew Nodoka.  Nodoka grinned to see that both fathers had been thoroughly pummeled into slumber.  She smiled over at her son and gave him a 'thumbs-up' before turning her attention to breakfast again.

The three Amazons arrived just as they were finishing breakfast.  The Amazon elder locked eyes with both of the middle-aged fuming 'anything goes' martial arts masters.

Soun wailed, "Ranma has to marry a Tendou."

Genma struck a pose and declaimed, "Oh the dishonor.  My son won't fulfill his lawful marital obligations."

Cologne ignored them both, "Ranma, what's the meaning of this?  You aren't backing out are you?"

Ranma smirked at her, "Nah Cologne, mom cancelled the Tendou engagement so their histrionics don't mean nothing.  I gave my word.  Tonight is Shampoo's wedding night.  He grinned at Mousse.  "All we need to determine now, is who is the groom."

Nabiki smirked to herself as she took a step forward.  She loved doing this.  "It won't be you Ranma.  I took your mother's advice and consulted a lawyer.  Our families do have a legal obligation to each other; an obligation that precludes you marrying anyone else right now."

"What!" yelped out both Shampoo and Ranma. 

But before anyone else could say another word, Nodoka's quiet voice asked, "Did you also consult on the other matter I mentioned to you?"

Nabiki smirked, "Yes, but I don't need to worry about it seeing as Ranko doesn't exist anymore."

Ranma abruptly grinned, "Mom, why don't you show everybody those documents we brought with us while I go clean up."

Ranma grabbed a kettle of hot water for a quick sponge bath and dashed into the tent where his clean clothes were stored. 

Nodoka spread a cloth on the ground and then pulled out some papers.  Papers she handed to Cologne.  "Cologne, I don't know why but Ranma insisted that I show you these adoption papers."

"Ranko?" questioned Cologne, "Who is Ranko?"

About that time a soft contralto spoke behind them.  "I am."

Everybody turned to see a busty yet petite and very beautiful redhead that they thought had vanished almost a half year ago.  Ranko was dressed in scarlet spandex shorts with a matching loose sports top concealing a sports bra.  Her hair was out of Ranma's trademark pigtail and was bound in a ponytail high on her head that danced as she walked.

"Nabiki," Nodoka asked, then waited until the shocked girl faced her. "Nabiki, after what my son and my 'daughter' have endured at the hands of your family, some of it verging on criminal, there no longer remains any legal obligation between our families.  Don't you agree?"

Nabiki numbly nodded.  "Damn, they beat me again," she mumbled to herself.

Cologne, a shocked look on her face, looked at the documents before her and then up at the girl before her, and back again, and yet again.  "I don't understand, I thought you were cured.  Why did you need to create another legal identity Ranma."

"Ranko."  Ranko smiled as she sat next to her mother.  "My name is Ranko when I'm a girl."  Seeing the puzzled looks she continued.  "When I was 'ill', I changed.  Pops, well pop's training actually created two Ranma's.  There was the one that you all came to know and another Ranma.  This other Ranma was made up of all the stuff that pops thought a 'man-among-men' didn't need to know; all the stuff that he generically classified as girlish."  She paused and smiled at them, "You all met her once, way back when I actually thought I was a girl."  She continued after seeing their faint comprehending nods.

While I was recovering physically, I was also healing mentally.  The two broken parts of me became one again.  I am now the way I was meant to be before pop's training.  But there is a change now.  Instead of being just a man as I was born to be, I am also a woman as well.  This wasn't intentional, but it was an unexpected side affect of both the curse and the way pops fragmented my personality.

Ranko snapped her fingers and transformed.  "I have complete control over my change.  It is no longer a curse to me but a blessing instead.  When I am male, I am a man in both body and mind.  But . . ." And Ranma snapped his fingers again, "When I am Ranko, I am a girl, both in body and mind."  She smiled; it was a soft caring smile.  "I am always myself though.  My perspective shifts from male to female, but I always remain the same person."

Ranko's grin challenged the morning sun; "I have two lives to live, not just one.  And being whole has changed me a whole lot.  My battle aura has more than doubled and I'm really, really smart . . . in the high genius range now."

At that statement, Nabiki started.  She peered at Ranko with the sudden feeling that she had blown it big time.  The more she had seen of Ranma over the past five months, the more she had considered pursing the engagement for herself.  She signed; apparently her self-discovery had come a bit late.

"Why did you feel it necessary to tell us now after you've kept it secret for nearly six months?" asked Cologne.

Ranko smile faded, "I . . ." She looked pensively at both Shampoo and Mousse.  "I thought about not telling you at all unless I had to.  But about a month ago something happened to change my plans.  It also changed my challenge."

Shampoo asked in a quiet but worried voice, "Ranma, you no change mind?"

Ranko grimaced, "About marrying you, no Shampoo, that hasn't changed, but the details are a lot fuzzier than at first."

"Fuzzy?  Fuzzy!"  Snarled Cologne, "You get married and that is all there is to it."

Ranko smiled as she stood up.  "Maybe" She remarked as she stood facing Mousse.  "Mu Tsu, are you an honorable Amazon male in good standing with your tribe?"

Mousse stood there puzzled, "What?  What are you talking about Saotome?"

She grinned, "Issuing the challenge I decided on last month; a different one than I had originally intended to issue.  But I didn't know you and Shampoo as well then as I do now."  She paused and obviously waited tapping her foot.  "Well, are you going to answer the question?"

"Yes, yes he is," snapped Cologne exasperatedly.

Ranko ignored the interruption and waited for Mousse's response, a faint frown growing on her face.

Mousse stepped back, "I don't know what you're doing Saotome, but the answer is yes, I am an honorable Amazon."

Ranko grinned, "Are you still single?"

She heard Shampoo's sharp intake of breath as she suddenly recognized the ritual.

"Of course I am.  You know that.  How else would I be able to marry Shampoo."  He snarled.

Ranko grinned, "If you want to marry her, then you have to defeat me first."  Sure that she had everybody's attention, she confidently declaimed, "Mu Tsu, I am Ranko, an unmarried outsider woman.  I hereby challenge you for your hand in marriage."

Ranko turned to Shampoo, snapped her fingers to change gender and grinned.  "Since I am both Ranko and Ranma, the original intent of the challenge still stands.  If he defeats me . . ." And Ranma snapped his fingers again, "In girl form, then he wins the right to marry you.  But if he loses, I marry you both tonight!"

Both fathers started to protest, glanced over at Mousse, then somberly looked at Ranko before fainting.

Oh, my" Whispered Kasumi.

"You said it," responded Ukyou, Nabiki and Akane in eerie unison.

Nodoka just grinned at her redheaded daughter; she had begun to suspect something like this a few weeks ago.

Mousse studied Ra . . . Ranko.  "Ranko, why?  Why are you doing this?  I thought we were friends."

Ranko smiled softly at him.  "Because we are more than friends, you just don't know it yet.  I set out to make you my friend, but something happened that I didn't anticipate.  I fell in love with you."  She turned to Shampoo, "Both of you, I fell in love with both of you."  She grinned, "Unlike Kuno, I really can marry both my loves."

She then walked out into the field and squared off.  "Ready?" She asked Mousse.

 =  =  =  =  =  

"Is he awake yet?" asked Kasumi as she peered at Mousse.

"Soon, soon," chuckled Cologne.

"Our schools will never be joined." Wailed Soun.

"But," commented Genma, "I think we both have to agree, that was one heck of a fight even though Ranko limited herself to no special moves."

"Yes."  Soun sighed, "I almost had hopes that Mousse was going to be victorious, but your 'daughter' won anyway."

Both of them turned to where Mousse was recovering just in time to see him awaken.  The very first thing Mousse saw was Ranko's worried face.  He sighed, how the heck, now what was he supposed to . . . oh yeah.  Who would have believed 'this' outcome.  He shrugged, now he understood why Ranko had asked him if he was an honorable Amazon.  He had no choice by the laws of his people.  He looked into Ranko's eyes, noticing that they were becoming sad.  He smiled to himself, then reached out and gently embraced her; "I love you, my wife." He clearly stated so that all could see before he kissed her.

She glomped onto him and started to sniffle, "I'm sorry Mousse.  I know you wanted to marry Shampoo.  I'm sorry I forced you to marry me instead, but . . . but I love you and she doesn't."

About that time they felt another pair of arms embrace them both, "Is not true anymore, Shampoo love both of you.  Shampoo think that Mousse have two wives and Shampoo have two husbands.  Is good, Shampoo think be fun."

"Rea . . . really?" hopefully asked Ranko, "I wouldn't mind if that's ok with both of you."

Mousse grinned, "This is going to one interesting honeymoon."

Both Ranko and Shampoo blushed and boxed an opposite ear, but very gently.

Cologne pogoed over to them and asked, "Mousse and Ranko, do you acknowledge your marriage?"  Seeing their nod, she then asked, "Shampoo and Ranma, do you also acknowledge your marriage?"  Shampoo waited until Ranko shifted to Ranma and then both nodded their acceptance and kissed lightly.  "By the laws of the Amazons you are now married."  She sighed.  "Well, we had best get ready to return to China soon."

Ranma stepped away from his spouses.  "Not so fast Cologne, there is still that last condition.  It's now time to discuss it."

Cologne turned and cocked an eyebrow at him, "Oh?"

Ranma shifted and Ranko continued, "I am Japanese, AND by the laws of your people, I am the dominant female in both my marriages.  In short, I am the matriarch of my new clan."  She grinned, "I hereby declare that I intend to establish a new Amazon village; a Japanese Amazon village with laws consistent with this country's laws."  Her grin turned feral as she raised her battle aura and assumed a catlike visage, "You or any other elders may of course contend with me, or you can accept that there is a new Amazon village that offers a safe haven in Japan to other Amazons; a village that respects the importance of both genders."

A smile spread over her face, "Really Cologne, I can't be forced, and we sure could use another granny for our kids to be."  She grew serious, "Cologne, I want the next generation to honor their heritage, but not be bound by it.  We could use a teacher.  How about it, want to be in or out?"

Cologne smiled a tired smile.  "In, definitely in."

Nodoka came over and took her arm, "So I get to share grandkids with you.  Now that you are retired from the demands of leadership, I think it might be fun this time around."  She turned to her child, "Ranko-Ranma, come on, we need to get to city hall and properly register your marriages."

 =  =  =  =  =   

It was a sleepover at the Tendou Dojo, the three Tendou sisters and the three Saotome sisters were having a spirited poker game.

Kasumi glanced at her cards, called and while waiting for the next player asked, "Ranko, I see why you call Ukyou your sister, but how is Shampoo your sister?"

Ranko grinned, "Well technically Ranma and I are brother and sister, that makes her mine and Ukyou's sister in law."

Nabiki smirked over at Shampoo, "So how's married life?  The 'wild horse' keeping you satisfied?"  Everybody else's grins got wider as both Shampoo and Ranko blushed.

"Ranma was great until two months ago," sadly sighed Shampoo.   "Is all dumb duck's fault."  Seeing the confusion on the faces of Ukyou and the Tendou sisters, she continued.  "Ranma got Shampoo with child three months ago, but then Mousse get Ranko pregnant two months ago.  Now Mousse only husband.  Shampoo and Ranko work him hard though."

Ranko was blushing a very deep red, trying to shush Shampoo with one hand while covering her own face with the other.

"PREGNANT!  You mean you're both pregnant?" shouted the other four girls in unison.

Ranko gave up trying to keep this a secret and with a scarlet face answered, "Yes, I didn't plan on it, but . . ."

"You didn't know anything about birth control did you?" gently asked Kasumi.  "I can see that Shampoo is happy."  She hesitated and then forged on, "Ranko, how do you feel about all this?"

Ranko looked at her cards and said, "I call."

The others threw their cards at her and then picked up pillows in a distinctly menacing manner.

Ranko giggled and admitted, "I'm kinda scared but I'm really happy too."  She smiled brilliantly at them, "I'm excited, but . . . yeesh, you oughta see mom and Cologne.  They both have grins from ear to ear and giggle at each other all the time."  She paused, "mom I could see, but Cologne, it's kinda weird."

"Is too too true.  Great grandmother act giddy.  Is strange," admitted Shampoo.

Nabiki and Akane exchanged thoughtful glances, Nabiki spoke for them both.  "I guess that means both Akane and I are going to get more hours at work pretty soon then?"

Shampoo and Ranko grinned at each other and said, "Yes," in unison as they hi-fived.  Ranko smirked, "That's one of benefits from all of this.  When Shampoo and I say we don't want to work, nobody but nobody argues with us . . . about anything."

They both snickered and Shampoo added, "Keep Mousse on toes too.  Send out for weird food late at night just to see how long take."

The others giggled with them and abandoned the cards for a far more interesting conversation about babies and guys.

Later, as they were all preparing for bed, Ranko took a moment to compose herself and glanced at each of the others in turn.  They were all nearly asleep and she studied each in turn before finally smiling softly to herself.  "Thanks Kikuko.  I'm glad you gave me the opportunity to finally reach them all.  Even Akane finally became a friend."  She stretched, snuggled up next to Shampoo and murmured to herself, 'life is good.'

END

 =  =  =  =  =

Author's note: Additional Ranma fan-fiction can be found on my Web Pages.

C & C to cloud (underscore) dreamer2000 (at) yahoo.com

Web-page  - www.geocities.com (slash) cloud (underscore) dreamer2000

          And  - mysite.verizon.net (slash) cloud-dreamer/index.html

 =  =  =  =  =

 =  =  =  =  =


End file.
